A Family of Minions
by Pricat
Summary: Dave and Kevin along with their daughter Lei are a family having fun and adventures along with facing challenges
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**He-he this was the Kave story I was teasing as I love the idea of Dave and Kevin being parents but this is gonna be a story about them and their adopted daughter Lei who is a five year old female purple minion pup but very sweet as they go through life.**

**I hope peopke like Michivous 12 who also ships Kave enjoy.**

* * *

It was early morning as the alarm clock rang as Dave hit it with a hand but heard Kevin in bed beside him snoring because it was cute but heard giggles as it was their daughter, Lei who was starting minion kindergarten today but they were excited plus nervous for her.

They had adopted, well found Lei as a baby after getting married but they didn't want to take her to an orphanage because minion families weren't wild in adopting purple minion pups so they were raising her as their own plus had gotten their own house, which wasn't that far from the Gru house.

Plus sometimes, Gru and Lucy watched Lei when they wanted to go,out for things like dinner or movies Lei was too little for.

"Wake up, wake up, it's school!" Lei said excitedly.

Dave giggled at their daughter but she was being cute plus she had long hair but loved her parents and also her cousins that hung out at the Gru house as Kevin was up but sleepy.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Kevin told them as Dave chuckled but it was cute.

"Go get dressed sweetie, and then we'll have breakfast, plus today is a big day for us, even though you're starting schoo and not us." Kevin said yawning.

Dave knew Kevin was like this until he had his first coffee of the day but they were both going to be choked up as soon as they dropped Lei off at school.

"You okay, Davey?" Kevin asked whi,e getting dressed.

"Yes, but just knowing that our little pup is growing up." Dave told him.

* * *

In her room which had toys everywhere, her bed made with her favourite stuffed animal there, young Lei was getting dressed for school as today was a huge day for her since all summer long, she had been excited for kindergarten but now it was here so she was scared but knew her Dads were just as scared.

She had tied up her long purple bangs into braids but she was putting on a hooded jacket and a shirt along with jeans and sandals where her little purple furred toes peeked out but she smiled because she wanted to make a good first impression on the other minion kids.

"Lei, breakfast's ready!" Kevin said as she ran downstairs.

Dave found her choice of clothes adorable since Lei liked choosing her own clothes compared to her Dads picking out clothes for her.

"You look really cute, sweetie." Kevin told her.

"Tankyu as I dressed myself." Lei told him.

He along with her and Dave were eating pancakes but Dave and Kevin were drinking coffee but Lei was drinking juice making them smirk and after that were taking Lei to school plus some of the other minions wondered why they just didn't let Lei take the bus but Kevin had said that they wanted that fami,y moment.

"It's time, guys!" Lei said going upstairs to get her stuff but also her favourite stuffed animal for naptime making Dave understand as they were leaving the house.

At the school, they saw many minion kids running around making Lei excited but scared making him and Dave understand


	2. A Rough First Day

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Michivous 12 forvreviewing and will still write Adorable In Their Own Way but might include Lei.**

**So in this chapter, Dave and Kevin are anxious about Lei at school plus Lei has a rough first day of school.**

* * *

During the rest of the day, both Dave and Kevin were worrying about Lei and if she was doing okay but Gru had assured them that Lei was a tough little minion pup making Kevin sigh because Lei was a purple minion like him meaning the other minion pups would be mean to her meaning she might need comfort from the both of them making Gru sigh, plus they were at Bake My Day since Dave and Kevin were pretty good when it came to cupcakes.

Kevin was making a big one for Lei frosting it with kanjis and the things their pup loved but putting it in a box to take home to their pup later getting back to work because somebody had ordered a cake for a party.

"Nobody better pick on Lei, or they have to deal with us." Kevin said but was breaking eggs but putting them into the bowl and was knowing that Lei was sweet but other minion pups might be mean to her because of that factor but Dave heard Kevin growl making Dave understand, knowing his Dadfy claws were coming out.

"It's gonna be okay Kevin, we have a sweet but smart little pup." he assured him.

* * *

At kindergarten, Lei was on her own at recess because she didn't know any of the minion pups in her class plus she was the only purple minion pup in class which made her feel lonely but on a swing since Kevin had taught her to swing so was having fun not realising another female minion pup was throwing dirt clods her way, making her sigh.

"Hey, leave her alone, she's new!" one of them said.

Lei sighed as this was why she never went to pre-school but Dave had home schooled her with Kevin's help.

Tne bell rang meaning it was time to come inside plus it was almost the end of the day meaning her dads would pick her up so they could have fun together and saw other minion parents picking the other kids up, but realised her dads were going to be late since she knew how to tell time thanks to Gru.

"So, what're your dads like, Lei?" the teacher asked.

"They work at Bake My Day in the mall, plus they're smart and funny but nice.

One of my dads is an normal minion but my other dad is a purple minion, just like me plus they say I make them very happy." Lei explained seeing her dads there hugging them.

"Sorty sweetie, we were baking a cake and we lost track of time, but it's okay." Kevin to,d her as he, Dave and Lei were going home but at home, Kevin sensed that Lei didn't have a good first day.

"Nope as the other minion kids think I'm weird and a monster, Daddy!" Lei said crying as his heart ached hearing her cry.

"Aw it's okay, some pups and their parents are like that, but it's okay as Dadfy and I will help plus it was your first day.

Is that dirt on your cheek?" Kevin told her.

"Yes a mean pup threw dirt clods, whi,e I was playing." Lei told him, as he was getting a cloth and cleaning her cheek making her giggle which melted his heart.


	3. Borrowing A Supersuit

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**Lei borrows Kevin's super suit gauntlet to impress the other minion pups at kindergarten **

* * *

Kevin had found his super suit gauntlet at the Gru house and was taking a flight around Pasadena unaware that Lei had seen which made Dave smirk knowing his purple minion prince loved Big Hero 6 which had inspired the male purple minion to make his own super suit, seeing him land.

"Woah that was cool, Daddy!" Lei said to him which made him smile.

"I made that suit like Hiro did, plus Chomper and Pricat have them too." Kevin told her making the female purple minion pup smile hoping she could borrow it sometime.

* * *

The next morning when she got up and went into her dads room, Lei found Kevin's super suit gauntlet getting excited because she could impress the other minion pups at kindergarten hiding it in case her dads were looking for it.

Dave had made pancakes with smiley faces as she and Kevin were eating up unaware their little one had borrowed Kevin's super suit gauntlet seeing Kevin looking for it.

"Daddy is looking for that bracelet of his, which is very special but have you seen it?" Dave told her seeing her shake her young Purpke furred head.

She was then getting ready for school running to the car hoping things like her plan went well.

At recess she turned it on as the super suit was on but impressed because wings activated taking off making the other pups excited as well as surprised that Lei was flying unaware Pricat had seen while on patrol in her own super suit.

"Does your Dads know about this, that you borrowed it?" Pricat asked.

"No, I wanted the other pups to like me." Lei said.

Pricat understood leading her to Dave and Kevin's house making both male minions understand and relieved that Lei was safe plus surprised that Lei had taken it.

"She just wanted to impress the other pups at school, not being a super minion." Pricat told them making Kevin understand and was taking the gauntlet from their little one sighing.

"Are you guys mad at me, because I borrowed the gauntlet?" the female purple minion pup asked.

"No sweetie, we were worried about you because we care about you." Dave said seeing Kevin nod because he was agreeing.

"I'm sorry I took it." Lei said as Kevin understood that she had made a mistake but it was okay since they coukd help her learn right from wrong of like human kids, minion pups weren't perfect so learnt from their mistakes.

Dave agreed with him but saw her go upstairs to her room hiding under her bed making Kevin underdtand entering but saw Lei cuddle him after talking to her.


	4. Protective of Lei

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to Michivous 12 for reviewing as I love writing minion stuff plus I am pretty excited for Minions coming out in June **

**Dave and Kevin are very protective of Lei after what she did using Kevin's super suit gauntlet.**

* * *

That night in their room Kevin was awake thinking about the mischief that Lei had caused today by using his super suit gauntlet which had made him anxious because he and Dave cared about Lei so we're keeping her out of danger, knowing minion pups always got into mischief remembering how he and Dave were as pups.

"Kevin it's okay because Lei is very mischievous and sweet, like all minion pups but things will be okay and we just have to help her out." Dave told the male purple minion.

Kevin hoped so going to check on Lei seeing his and Dave's little one so was relieved seeing her asleep cuddling the stuffed animal they had first given her when they took her home seeing an night light because she was afraid of the dark being five, despite being a purple minion pup.

He left her be knowing she needed her sleep since she had school in the morning joining Dave back in their room so was understanding because they cared about her a lot so was seeing Kevin sigh wrapping his arms around him in a hug which was helping.

"She'll be fine, as she's like us." Dave told him.

The next morning, Lei was up but eating breakfast wondering why Dave and Kevin were sleepy but Dave was taking her to school.

* * *

"Aww, you're being protective of Lei because of yesterday when she borrowed your super suit tech Huh?" Pricat said the next morning while Dave and Kevin were at the Gru house while Lei was at kindergarten.

"Yes because Dave and I care about her, plus some minions judge us for raising a pup like Lei but they don't get it." Kevin told her.

Chomper understood what Kevin meant because he knew that Kevin and Dave cared about Lei with their hearts.

He knew that Lei was okay since she was five making Dave and Kevin understand relaxing hoping that Lei was having a good day at kindergarten but we're helping Lucy bake which was easing Kevin's anxiety making Dave happy because he cared about him and Lei's stunt had upset Kevin.

"Aw you're being a good Daddy to her, because you don't want her hurt." Lucy told the male purple minion seeing him pound batter helping him get his anger out which helped him calm down.

"Thanks guys, this is helping me out." Kevin told him.

They understood but was knowing that Lei was okay at school because they cared about her a lot


	5. Making An New Friend

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Michivous 12 likes.**

**Lei makes her first friend in Terra an new purple minion pup who started at kindergarten which makes Dave and Kevin very happy.**

* * *

Lei sighed as it was Show and Tell day in kindergarten which made the female purple minion pup worried because she didn't know what she could bring that would impress the other minion pups in class, making Kevin understand since he was an agent of the AVL minion division, and Dave worked for Gru and Nefario which was Underdtandable.

"Sweetie you'll figure it out, you always do." he told her seeing her in awe at his agent tech.

"Can I bring some of your cool toys, to show and tell please?" Lei asked him.

"Sweetie, these are tools, not toys." Kevin told her making her sigh going to her room to play since she was thinking and playing always helped her think playing with stuffed animals deciding not to bring anything for show and tell which made Kevin sad.

He knew she loved being around her cousins because they were making up amazing adventures to play so wished she could be like that at kindergarten sighing.

* * *

At kindergarten Lei was finger painting a picture for her dads sighing since she didn't want to play plus some of the minion pups had made fun of her for not having anything for show and tell, but she was ignoring them painting something from one of the adventures she and her cousins had on Saturday.

"Wow, that's cool, where did that happen?" Lei heard somebody ask seeing another purple minion pup in a kimono and her purple hair tied up surprising Lei.

"I-It was from Saturday when me and my cousins went treasure hunting in the Gru house but who're you?" Lei told her.

"I'm Terra, and just started today." she told her giggling as they were becoming friends making the teacher happy.

Dave and Kevin were happy when they picked her up seeing Terra with her which made them happy going home because she had made a friend plus they liked the picture she had made.

Plus Lucy was watching her as he and Dave were going out for dinner making Lei happy but more happier that Pricat was watching her instead.

They were ordering pizza for her since they were going out but she was understanding because she was excited having a good day


	6. Making Them Smart

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Michivous 12 likes plus the smart pill idea came from me talking to my friend Leah on Skype.**

**The AVL give Purpke minions smart pills to make them as smart as normal minions plus they can talk in proper English and Minionese but they still have anxiety and sometimes panic but Kevin, Chomper and Pricat will help.**

* * *

Kevin was surprised that the AVL had made smart pills for the purple minions but he was getting wilder but Lei was loving it because her dad was wanting to play, but he was hoping that he was okay.

"Chomp and I wouldn't have given them the pills if it would hurt them, they're our family." Pricat told him seeingbKevin was getting wild again and understood knowing he would calm down soon.

"It would be intresting, them smarter, but maybe we can help them since they have anxiety and panic sometimes." Kevin said.

"Yes Lucy and I are helping them learn coping I did." Pricat told them making Lei curious.

She hoped they were okay, because they were Her family.

* * *

Nefario was stunned that the smart pills were helping the purple minions as they were becoming above average but we're shy and talking in complete English making Gru surprised knowing they needed a confidence boost, but taking things slowly since they weren't showing side effects.

"This opens up doors for them, plus they've been shy and avoiding eye contact." Gru told him knowing they needed help.

They were happy seeing Chomper, Kevin and Pricat but some of them were overwhelmed because of the things that were going on seeing them cover their ears as she put noise cancelling earbuds in their ears seeing them calm down.

"We "Nefario won't leave us alone!" one of them said.

"We have to see, if you guts are okay after taking those pills okay?

Chomper and I care about you guys, all of you and we woukdn't have let you guys take those pills." Pricat told them.

She would tell Nefario to give them space so they woukdn't get overwhelmed plus there were so many things like being social which woukd be intresting.


	7. Family Time

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks to Banana Milkshake forvreviewing so I felt like updating plus Dave, Kevin and Lei are having family time.**

**It's the weekend, Lei's favourite time of the week since she can play with her dads at the park, have playtime and have her favourite foods and snacks.**

**I agree with Banana Milkshake about Dave, Kevin and Lei being a sweet family because minions are very unique.**

**I hope peopke like.**

* * *

It was the weekend which made Lei a very happy purple minion pup since the weekend was her favourite two days where she could play with her dads and her cousins mamimg up new games and adventures or having ice cream and pizza which made her giggle cuddlimg the stuffed monster in her arms that Kevin had given her when they found her as it was like a comfort to her but humming A,Ohana Oe that Kevin had taught her and she sang it a lot like when she got scared, or thought there was something in the closet, but her dads made her feel brave, hoping they were up yet dating to go into their room wearing an explorer's helmet as her imagination ran wild.

"The brave tiki warrior Leilana is exploring the island jungle to wake up the sleeping rulers so they can cook breakfast, and play." she narrated going down the hall as it was like a rope bridge.

But Dave and Kevin could hear her because they were up and getting dressed but heard their pup as in her games and stories, Lei had created Minion Island which was like Hawali since Kevin had inspired her.

"So my Tiki princess, ready for breakfast?" Kevin said playing with her seeing she had a loose fang meaning when it came out, the Tooth minion would leave her money or a gift under her pillow but were going downstairs.

Kevin was making pineapple and banana pancakes which were famous and he made it for his brothers sometimes seeing Lei pouring juice into glasses since she loved helping her dads since it was one of her chores to get her weekly allowance of five dollars which she put in her piggy bank in case there was something special she wanted to buy so she learnt the value of money.

Dave giggled smelling pancakes but got a phone call from Gru asking him to work this morning meaning Kevin woukd stay home with Lei hanging up.

"Looks like we have to go to the park later than normal, because Grandpa asked me to work this morning." Dave told Lei.

"That's Ojay, I can wait plus Dadfy and I can have fun until you get home." Lei said.

Dave and Kevin had explained that during the week whi,R she was at school, they went to work but sometimes they had to at the weekends but Lei was okay once she saw that she and Kevin could have fun until he got back.

"That's our smart little pup, underdtanding we have to work but Dadfy Kevin is staying." Dave explained as the pancakes were ready.

Kevin had an idea to surprise Dave, since he and Lei could make a picnic lunch and take it to the park whispering into his pup's ear in Minionese seeing her get excited making Dave wonder what zKevin had to,d her.

"It's a surprise, but an nice one." Lei said seeing him leave for work.

Kevin and Lei were getting to work on the Pucnic after cleaning up after breakfast but having fun.

* * *

Later that day Dave, Kevin and Lei were going to the park as it was Saturday plus they loved having family time together plus both Kevin and Lei let their Wikd energy loose on the play equipment like in the backyard of their house, but they were an adorable family as Pricat said which always made them blush plus they knew some minions and moreso other minion pups didn't understand why Lei had two dads so when that subject came up, Kevin explained.

"C,mon let's go to the playground!" Lei said running ahead of her dads which made Davecand Kevin worry as she did this a lot.

They couldn't bear the thought of her hurt despite the fact purple minions were tough.

"Hold your pony, we'll get there." Dave said but butterflies distracted the female purple minion pup's attention but was chasing after them along with Kevin which Dave was recording because he wanted to document them as a family but moreso Lei growing up.

"It tickled my nose!" Lei said giggling making Kevin smile.

"Yes but you have to be careful because they're fragile." he told her.

Lei nodded going to the playground after having their picnic which made Dave smile because he guessed this was the surprise Lei had talked about this morning as he loved their family no matter what including his and Kevin's million brothers.


	8. Pupsitting

**A/N**

**Here's more fun.**

**While her dads go,out for alone time, Lei's favourite ain't and uncle Chomper and Pricat are pup sitting her and having a great time.**

I hope peopke enjoy this slice of cuteness pie.

* * *

It was earlier that evening and while Dave and Kevin were getting ready to go,put for adult time as Lei was excited meaning either her uncle Chomper or her God mother zPricat was coming to watch her since they always had fun when they watched her plus Pricat to,d her the most amaxing bedtime stories ever which gave her more ideas but right now she was in blue pyjamas watching her shows until the pizza they ordered came but she had taken her nap earlier, so she could stay up late.

She loved her huge family plus at kindergarten they were doing a project all about family which made her very happy to talk about all the fun she had with her dads plus the fun they had at the park inspired her more for Minion Island but the doorbell ringing and hearing Chomper and Pricat made her super excited turning off the television since they always were having too much fun to watch movies hugging them.

Dave and Kevin were telling them a few things like the food was coming and that they left money out to pay the delivery guy seeing Lei hug them before leaving but wasn't upset like when she was littler and her dads did this because they woukd be back p,us Chomper and Pricat were a lot of fun and Pricat to,d her amazing bedtime stories.

"You guys shoukd get going, whi,e the going's good plus Chomp and I know how to take care of our God pup." Pricat to,d both Dave and Kevin seeingbthem go closing the front door after they left helping Chomper and Lei Buikd a pillow fort having a blast which Lei loved.

* * *

It was around eleven thirty at night almost midnight way past Lei's normal bedtime but it was the weekend plus Pricat knew all the snacks she and Chomper let her have had made Lei hyper so Pricat knew her stories soothed Leo into sleep mode plus Lei was sitting on the female purple minion adult's lap.

"Wow, that guardian minion is really cool with her magical powers, you think she can scare the monsters away from the closet?" Lei asked Pricat.

"Sure but maybe they're not mean ones, nice ones who just wanna have fun like minions like us." she answered fingering the charm her sister Pandora had given her years ago but saw her god pup yawn knowing she was ready for sleep.

She was tucking her in but putting the night light on since Lei hated the dark and right now, Lei was cuddling her stuffed monster doll that Kevin had made friendly looking kissing Lei's Purpke furred forehead.

Pricat hoped that she was Ojay going downstairs as Chomper was drinking tea.

"Is Lei okay, but bet she's out lijeca light after all the fun she had with her dads and then with us tonight." he told her seeing her nod seeing Dave and Kevin home but Kevin was sneezing which worried them.

"He just needs to rest, okay but how was Lei?" Dave said.

"We had a lot of fun as usual, plus she just wentbto sleep Afterva story." Pricat told them making both minions smile seeing Chomper and Pricat going home as them babysitting was a big help to them when they wanted alone time.

Dave peeked into Lei's room seeing her asleep but not scared knowing Pricat must have helped letting her rest going to tend to Kevin as he had a cold but saw him blowing into tissues.


	9. Protective

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**An new minion pup is picking on Lei because she's a Purpke minion pup butDave, Jevin and zPricat will help her out and stand up to Haku **

**This was an idea I had this morning along with other things but hope people like.**

* * *

At kindergarten an new minion pup had started making both Lei and her cousin Tadashi very curious in case the new pup could be their friend sighing but the new pup was being mean especially to Lei as the day went on which made the female purple minion pup sad making Tadashi mad because Lei was his favourite cousin and his best friend so was comforting her, making her feel a little bit better.

He knew from his parents April and Carl and his big brothers and sister that bullies were mean so was hoping Dave and Kevin would make her feel better.

Thankfully it was the end of the day seeing Pricat was picking both Lei and Tadashi up making Lei a bit better getting her stuff.

* * *

Pricat noticed a few days later that Lei seemed sad about something which she wasn't telling her or her dads needing to know what was wrong as Lei was on her lap but saw the female pup cry which made her protective instincts wild because she cared about her loved ones so she needed to know, listening to Lei explain about Haku the new minion pup who was picking on her, not understanding why which made Pricat mad trying to hide it from Lei.

"Did you tell the teacher or your dads?" she asked seeing her shake her head making her understand but cuddling her seeing Dave and Kevin home but they wondered why their sweet pup was so sad.

"Somebody had a rough day at kindergarten because of an new pup being mean to her at school." Pricat said as Kevin was feeling protective of Lei along with Da"Dadfy ve knowing they could help her.

"Thanks for telling us, since we can help." Dave said to the female purple minion seeing her leave but Kevin was sad for Lei knowing why Haku was teasing her because she was a purple minion pup which made tears sting his eyes surprising Lei.

"Daddy is just worried about this, because what Haku is doing, hurting your feelings is not okay as being a purple minion is cool." Dave explained seeing hug Kevin which helped him feel better.

Lei sighed as she was playing but cuddling her stuffed monster hoping her dads could help her with her problem humming to herself but Kevin was going to talk to Gru.

It made him and Dave mad that somebody woukd tease Lei but needed to help her because it could affect her but sighed.


	10. Separation Anxiety

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**It's Summer and Lei is going to day camp for the first time which activates Kevin's separation anxiety but Dave and Gru help.**

* * *

"What do you mean, about sending our sweet little pup to day camp?" Kevin asked

It ŵas the beginning of Summer which made Lei very happy because it meant she and her dads could have fun plus there was no school for three months so was knowing Lei needed to socialise some more with other minion pups.

"She needs to make friends, besides her cousins since she is shy you know?" Dave told the male purple minion making him understand but he was quiet knowing Dave was right.

They saw Lei wesringva hula dress like Kevin did but wesring a tiki necklace like Kevin which made Dave smile.

"How would you like to try day camp this Summer, make some friends?" he told her seeing her quiet because like Kevin, she had separation anxiety so wasn't sure if she she could handle it.

"M-Maybe but what about Dadfy Kevin?" Lei asked him.

"I know you get anxious like Daddy Kevin, but we have to try plus Dadfy is learning to be brave." Dave told the female purple minion pup.

"I'll try." Lei said softly.

Kevin sighed as he guessed that this had to happen sometime but wondering if her cousins were going too.

Dave was helping enrol her but Kevin was watching Big Hero 6 which was helping him calm down plus her birthday was coming up meaning he had to make her a super suit of her own since she loved when he used his.

* * *

"So you're letting Lei go to day camp, how're you feeling Kevin?" Gru asked the purple minion male as he and Dave were there because Lei was having playtime with her cousins plus he knew Kevin had separation anxiety which happened when Dave went somewhere or Lei went to sleepovers.

"I'm scared in case anything happens to her, even if it is day camp." Kevin admitted knowing that it was okay to feel scared.

When he wasn't around Dave or Lei, he didn't feel like himself and his stomach hurt from the anxiety bug seeing Dave or Lei was okay soothed him.

"Aw Lei is like you, so you have nothing to worry about." Gru told him seeing Lei running around which made him happy.

Later that evening, he and Lei were rough housing before bed as it was Summer so Lei could stay up a bit later hearing her giggle.


	11. Snow Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more but thanks to Banana Milkshake as I saw your review which made me happy and yes Lei has a friend in Terra **

**In this chapter, snow blankets Pasadena because of Pandora, Pricat's older twin but everybody is enjoying the fun.**

**I am very happy that peopke are enjoying.**

* * *

The next morning when Lei woke up snow had blanketed the town making her excited but unaware that Pandora, Pricat's tsing sister had did it to cool Pasadena down from the summer heat making both Dave and Kevin sigh plus knew that snow and kids were a good thing, but Kevin was shivering despite being covered in purple fur making Dave chuckle hugging him, knowing they would have oatmeal for breakfast.

"Ugh, Tbat stuff is what you feed horses, not minions!" Kevin said making a face as Lei giggled at her Dad was being like her when she didn't want to eat her vegetables.

"What if we add honey or maple syrup?" Dave said smirking.

"I'll get the maple syrup!" Kevin said going downstairs but Lei was going to get dressed warm despite having soft Purpke fur, snow and extreme cold coukdn't keep out of it.

"Boots, jacket, scarf and my hat." she said getting dressed but excited because her imagination was running wild but before she could have fun, she needed breakfast hearing Dave call her.

Kevin was relieved she was dressed warm but he had earmuffs on because the high wind woukd irk his ears and he always got ear infections making Lei underdtand but she thought it funny.

"We can have so much fun like sledding, or ice skating or Buikd snow minions!" Lei said eating oatmeal but drinking warm milk making both Dave and Kevin chuckle.

They would be working while Lei and her cousins played which made the female purple minion pup underdtand as they were getting ready to go.

* * *

"He-haw, this is awesome but how did Aunt Pricat get it to snow?" Lei heard Agnes ask.

"It was Aunt Pandora, she felt bad that minions were not enjoying the heat but it's awesome, and bet you, your cousins and Terra are going to have a blast-" Pricat said sneezing making Lei worry.

"My Dads are probably inside, working." Lei said.

She then saw Terra making her happier but was seeing other kids and minion pups playing in the snow but it made Lei shy especially with all the big kids plus Nick, Mark's pup was being mischievous as both Lei and Terra were going to the park plus Chomper was keeping an eye on them on Pricat's command plus Hiro wanted some playtime.

They were having a blast but Lei saw Kevin sleep walking making her and Chomper worry throwing a snowball which hit the male purple minion in the face waking him but sighed because he realised he had sleep walked here seeing Lei hug him.

"You went on another adventure, right?" she told him.

Kevin nodded but they were getting back to the Gru house seeingbthe rest of their Fami,y enjoying the snow having fun but they were getting some hot cocoa making Lei happy along with Terra but Lei's cousins but Terra was shy.

"It's okay to be like that, like at school when we have to socialise, whatever that means." Lei said as Jewel chuckled.

She saw Terra nod but liked Lei and her family making Lei happy because she loved her dads and her millions of uncle's plus was a little worried about an upcoming project in school which was about family since her dads had told her that they were Fami,y but sighed.


	12. Code Purple

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope Banana Milkshake enjoys plus this chapter was inspired by something from Avengers Abe of Ultron that my friend Heather to,d me about and had to use it.**

**In this chapter Kevin is upset because some pup in Lei's clasd is making her mad or Code Purple so he needs Dave to help him cool down.**

**I hope you guys like, plus my friend Heather found an new Minions ad and she saw a Scarlet Overkill cosplay when she was at Comic-Con.**

* * *

Dave and Kevin were surprised that the teacher had called them because Lei was having anger issues and in time out a lot which made Kevin sigh knowing she had anger like his but knew he had to teach hire to cool down like Dave was teaching him, whenever Mark was being mean.

"Yes we'll talk to her but she can't help it." Dave said but Kevin was quiet and getting mad himself because of how the teacher had described some of Lei's meltdowns, which after seeing Avengers Abe of Ultron had called this mood Code Purple.

"Hey it's okay but Lei has to learn to cool down." Dave said but Kevin was ranting in Minionese making Dave sigh.

He saw him go but at Gru's house the male purple minion was not happy which stunned his brothers but also the purple minions hoping that he was okay.

"C'mon bud let's go get a snack or milkshake to cool you down." Dave said making Gru sigh but eating cookies.

Chomper underdtood but Lei was a sweet pup so it wasn't fair the teacher was already writing her off just because of what she was.

* * *

"Uh-oh Kev's going into Code Purple mode, he neds to calm down before somebody gets hurt or he wrecks something." Pricat told Chomper seeing Kevin all mad and throwing stuff which surprised Gru but saw Dave there singing in Minionese which was helping unaware Lei had seen but was hoping he was okay seeing him calm.

"It's okay because Lei is our pup and being hervDadfy of sorts heari"Lei ng her in trouble makes you go Code Purple right?" Dave said seeing him nod.

"Lei is like you Kevin, but it's okay." Dave told him.

He was singing in Minionese a lullaby that helped when Kevin got like this so Plus was calm but sleepy making him underdtand but Lei was cuddling her dad since the project about Fami,y and some pups bugging her had made her angry which Dave underdtood so was seeing her relax.

Plus he and Kevin were debating about telling Lei she was adopted because that would upset her or she would want to find her birth parents so underdtood but would tell Kevin later hoping Kevin woukd know what to do since he had first held Lei after they had found her in that cardboard box as a baby, so the rain reminded them of that, which was why they smiled when it rained.


	13. Calming Kevin

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope peopke are enjoying the minion antics p,us this chapter was inspired by something my friend Heathervand I were talking about how we think Scarlet Overkill is going to be like King Candy in Wre knit Ralph and if you've seen the second trailer for Minions, you get that vibe from Scarlet so hopefully getting my hands on the movie novel next week should help.**

**So in this chapter Kevin is feeling worried after he heard about Scarlet Overkill mentioned on the news but Dave and Gru help him but because we don't know much about Minions until the movie books come out, Scarlet will just be mentioned for now but she will get involved in my minion stuff after I see the movie.**

**I hope Banana Milkshake enjoys.**

* * *

Kevin hadn't been sleeping well recently because the mention of Scarlet Overkill on the news had brought back memories of when he, Bob and Stuart had worked for her before they and their tribe had found Gru so was keeping it from Lei plus he was debating about telling Lei she was adopted but it could upset her, as Dave sighed cuddling the male purple minion seeing he was quiet.

"Hey it's okay, because Scarlet can't get her hands on you plus you can take her, like how you wrestled El Macho." Dave said seeing Kevin sigh.

He then saw it was four in the morning needing sleep singing to him as he was out like a light hearing footsteps seeing Lei in her pyjamas clutching her stuffed monster.

"Is Dadfy Kevin okay, why were you singing the song you sing when he gets mad?" she asked.

"He had a bad dream sweetie, so he needed help to feel better, like wDave hen you have bad dreams." Dave said as the female purple minion pup was cuddling Kevin bug Dave saw a smile on his face in sleep.

Dave knew that Kevin was going to need a lot of sleep or coffee to get through the day but sighed seeing Scarlet Overkill on the news but hoped Kevin didn't hear or he would freak out.

Thankfully his purple minion of a husband was a deep sleeper but was making him a pancake sculpture but Lei was dressed but playing in the front room making Dave relieved but would take her to school.

* * *

Gru underdtood Kevin's anxiety about Scarlet Overkill but knew he would help them plus Dave and Kevin were teaching Lei about strangers but kids and minion pups were fine plus taught her what to do if somebody asked her to get in their car.

He saw Kevin asleep on his lap but snoring which made him chuckle.

"He'll be okay Dave, as he has you and Lei." Gru to,d him making Dave nod but he was seeing Lei home from school but had made a picture for her dad which made Dave smile but knew Kevin would love it too when he woke up making her a snack but she was curious but playing with toys and being a pup but Gru sighed.

"She's gonna be okay, I know it so you and Kevin have nothing to worry about." he told Dave hearing her scream as Nick had scared her making Gru annoyed.

"Not funny like when your dad does this." Gru said.

Lei was cuddling Dave making him understand seeing Kevin up bu"He t saw her hug him tight but he gave Nick a he gulped.

"He was just kidding honey but it's okay." Kevin told her seeing her relax but they were going home but hoped Lei would grow up into a strong female purple minion.


	14. Minion Luau

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Banana Milkshake enjoys, since they like the story.**

**It's the last week of Summer making the minion pups a little sad because they know they are going back to school but they and the entire family are having a luau on the beach.**

* * *

It was now the last week of Summer which made the minion pups excited but sad because they knew in a week they would be back at school because they loved having freedom for the past three months even going to London mamimg the adults understand but knew Halloween was a month away which made them happy especially Lei and her friend Terra.

Plus they were going to the beach and have a cookout which made Kevin smirk putting on his hula skirt which Dave found cute.

"Aw you look adorable in it, as usual but things are going to be fun plus we can dance together." Dave said as the male purple minion nodded seeing Lei dressed like her tiki princess self from her stories about Minion Island which made Dave and Kevin chuckle because it was cute.

"Yes we're going to have fun but we can have fun." Dave said to her as they were leaving but Lei was wearing sun glasses while Kevin was driving.

"Let's go super fast!" Lei told them but they were there mamimg them happy as they got out seeing Lei hug Terra makimg Kevin relieved but he and Dave were having fun

* * *

At the beach they were having fun plus most of the minions were playing in the ocean which Dave found cute as Kevin was surfing the waves impressingbLei as she was building a giant sandcastle which stunned the adults making Pricat giggle because it was like something she would do with her powers especially her imagination power.

Terra, Lei's best friend was havijg fun plus she liked Lei's family but Gru was manning the grill seeing Lucy and the girls playing which made him chuckle because he was used to this seeing some of the minions like Chomper playing soccer.

"Just be careful guy"I s." Gru said as Mark nodded but was seeing Dave and Kevin in a hammock with soda in coconuts with umbrellas mamimg him curious but Chomper gave him a look since Mark had promised not to pick on Kevin anymore.

"I won't okay?" Mark told him mamimg Chomper happy but he saw that the food was ready mamimg the other minions happy but we're eating up mamimg Gru smile so knew things would be okay


	15. Making Lei Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Banana Milkshake likes because her reviews are awesome.**

**It's the first day back at school but Lei's friend Terra is moving which upsets her but Dave and Kevin will help her out.**

* * *

It was the next day and Lei was already up despite the fact schoo was starting today plus Dave and Kevin were making breakfast but had made her a special lunch with snacks seeing their pup up dressed in a purple cardigan with a blue shirt and jeans with sandals but was excited hoping that it was another year of kindergarten meaning that things were getting good for them and Lei was happily eating cereal and talking excited.

"I know sweetie, school is going to be very fun and maybe you'll make more friends like Terra." Dave said making Lei sigh because Terra was her best friend but hadn't seen her much after the luau

"Hey we're still gonna have fun, okay?" Kevin told her.

He She nodded as she was getting ready for school but humming the MLP song making Kevin smirk because he liked that show too.

He and Dave were taking her to kindergarten before going to work since Lei liked when they did that but getting in the car, putting on her seatbelt like a big pup since Chomper had shown her that.

When she got to school, she noticed Terra was quiet but told the class she was moving making Lei surprised but sad.

"My mom told me a few days ago but I'm sorry." Terra told her as Lei sighed.

She hoped that her dads could help her.

* * *

Lei was stunned that her best friend was moving which made her sad because she liked being Terra's friend plus didn't want to be lonely again making her sigh at recess because she didn't feel like playing right now making Terra understand feeling bad for telling her that she was moving but saw another purple minion pup that was male but just started.

But the day was almost over seeing Chomper pick Lei up for Dave and Kevin as they were busy but the male purple minion noticed his niece was quiet but Pricat would help get her to tell her what was wrong.

"Terra is moving away, Uncle Chomper and I won't get to see her." Lei told him.

"I see but it's gonna be okay, maybe you'll make an new friend." Chomper told her seeing Pricat nod Lei and Terra were very good friends seeing Dave and Kevin there wondering what was wrong.

"Terra is moving away, so Lei's sad so we're trying to cheer her up." Pricat told Dave making Kevin underdtand cuddling his and Dave's pup making her feel better.

"Aww it's okay sweetie, we'll figure it out." Dave said as Lei nodded going to play by herself making Pricat underdtand but knew Dave and Kevin woukd help


	16. Sugar Crash

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope Banana Milkshake enjoys nd this chapter is the result of a sugar rush plus having cake added to it.**

**The brain boosted purple minions are on a massive sugar rush but it takes naptime to calm them down.**

**I like this chapter because it's very cute **

* * *

and the other minions were stunned seeing the brain boosted purple minions running around on a major sugar high unaware Nefario had given them extra bananas making Lei surprised but Dave knew they would be okay because they would calm down soon unaware Chomper had made a rollercoaster track that spanned the lab but riding in a mine car as Pricat had helped her brother by using her imagination power to make it happen.

"They're beginning to calm down which is good, because them hyper is bad but they're gonna take naps." Kevin said to them making Lei smile hearing some of the purple minions snore which was cute.

"Aw that's cute but they're gonna be okay right?" Lei asked.

"Yes after sleeping, as they had too much candy plus you get like that after too much cake or candy." Dave said seeing Kevin agree helping Gru out but he was putting blankets over them since it was like naptime for them which was odd since they were abundant in energy.

Mark and the other minions were surprised seeing this but Kevin held a finger to his mouth so they woukdn't wake them plus it was nearly Lei's naptime.

Dave and Kevin were tucking their little one in but telling her a story seeing her out like a light after kissing her purple furred head letting her nap since she did this everyday so they coukdn't wreck it or they would have a grumpy pup on their hands.

Gru understood as he knew that Dave and Kevin were very good parents to Lei like teaching her.

"They're gonna be grumpy when they wake up, from the sugar crash." Kevin told him.

"We can handle them, Kev." Gru said.

"I doubt that Dad." Kevin muttered.

* * *

Later Chomper, Pricat and the other purple minions were feeling the effects of the dreaded sugar crash which happened after too much sugar but Gru sighed seeing them sluggish meaning they wouldn't be eating candy or bananas for a while as Nefario sighed seeing his pup sleepy from the sugar crash scooping him up seeing a sleepy smile on his purple furred face.

Nefario regretted giving them extra bananas but it had been the only way to keep them quiet but knew they woukd be okay after sleeping tucking Purp in kis"Woah sing his purple furred head working on things and seeing the other minions helping him.

"Tbanks as it is my fault, because I pumped them of bananas and ice cream but they'll be okay." Nefario told them.

"Woah why woukd you do this?" Dave asked.

"Some of them were bugging me to play with them, whi,e I was trying to work on things so I gave them bananas and ice cream to keep them quiet." Nefario"You told him stunning Kevin making him mad that Nefario had done that.

"You might have made them sick, genius!" he said.

Dave let him go cool down but agreed with him.

Later the other purple minions stirred but sleepy rubbing their eyes but Chomper and Pricat were awake but grumpy which stunned Kevin understanding they had a sugar crash but would be okay seeing Lei awake ready to play making Pricat smile because she loved being around her plus she was in the mood for cuddles.

"Are you feeling better after your nap?" Lei asked.

"Sort of, but I'll be okay, uncle Chomper too." Pricat told her.


	17. Feeling Better

**A/N**

**Here's more**

**Dave is calming Kevin down after what Nefario did by giving the purple minions sugar but it's okay.**

**I hope peopke like.**

* * *

Dave could hear Kevin ranting about Nefario giving the brain boosted purple minions a sugar overload just to keep,them away while he was working making Lei understand because it would be okay but hated seeing her dad grumpy like her uncles had been after taking an nap so hoped they were okay mamimg Dave understand fixing Kevin something to calm him down because he got angry like this a lot, but was learning to calm down.

Lei understood after Dave had explained plus he hated when her dad was grumpy lime the purple minions had been after an nap so knew her dad needed to cool down.

"You're right sweetie, but he was worried for them but things will be okay." Dave assured her.

He saw Kevin cool down which made him relax especially as the male purple minion was rough housing with Lei hearing her giggle because it was very cute so knew things were getting fun.

He hoped that he was feeling better but humming to himself fixing dinner and knew the purple minions woukd be fine especially with Chomper and Pricat helping.

"Yeah They'rd awesome plus you let them watch me, when you and Daddy have adult time." Lei told him making him smile.

Later at bedtime he heard Kevin telling Lei a bedtime story but the male purple minion was sounding so gentle and soft, it was soothing seeing him tucking Lei in after as they both kissed her purple furred head.

They were getting ready for bed themselves but Kevin was cuddling Dave gently in bed.

"Feeling better, I see?" Dave asked.

"Yes as Lei helped, you too because I get mad a lot so what you guys did helped but things will be okay." Kevin said.

"That's good but I care about you a lot, Lei too." Dave told him.

"I know but it's okay." Kevin told him.

* * *

Gru saw Pricat soothing the brain boosted purple minions in the house by telling stories and using her powers which made him smile because it was cute plus Nefario had been wrong to pump them full of sugar because they were hyper so relieved the nap had done them good but they needed more rest.

Pricat saw her older twin sister Pandora whom was a guardian minion with magic but was helping her younger twin calm her and Chomper's brothers down making her relieved seeing them calm.

"It's okay Pri, Nefario learnt from his mistake like in the past." Pandora told her.

Pricat nodded as she guessed this was true but was sleepy going to bed herself but Gru and the others were underdtanding but left them to sleep.

Lucy had noticed that Nefario had been very quiet knowing he missed Purp since his pup was sleeping right now but sighed because he cared about his pup.


	18. Happy Birthday

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys like.**

**It's almost Lei's birthday which makes both Dave and Kevin excited but nervous**

**Plus getting a Funko bobble head of Hulk made me imagine Kevin and some of the brain boosted purple minions working for S.H.I.E.L.D lol**

* * *

Kevin was anxious as Lei's birthday was coming up but it meant he and Dave could have fun with her but knew that she was very sweet but shy so they just had a family party since Lei would rather have a family party and be with her uncles and cousins than invite pups from her clasd but she did have a friend at school, named Sheldon who was a brain boosted purple minion pup like Lei so they were always playing together.

Gru saw Lucy baking a big birthday cake which was Underdtandable because they had a huge family but it was good seeing Lei and Sheldon playing super minions since they both liked the Avengers and saw the new movie but Gru thought this cute.

"I'm just glad Lei has a friend, because she was upset about Terra moving away but thankfully Sheldon isn't plus they fit together." Pricat told her.

Lucy underdtood since the female purple minion was Lei's God mother but saw Kevin playing with Avengers figures especially the one of Hulk which she found cute because Kevin was a goofball and had a big heart like Chomper so understood why Dave loved Kevin so much but giggling.

"What's so funny, Aunt Pricat?" Lei asked her.

"Your Daddy is just being silly, that's all." Pricat to,d her.

Lei giggled knowing her Dad did like superhero stuff especially the new Avengers movie plus he liked playing super minion with her so knew he loved to play.

Lei was playing with him too, but having fun.

* * *

A few days later Lei was already up since it was her birthday but was playing super minion since her dads were still asleep and she knew they needed more sleep so was amusing herself plus playing with toys but wearing a cape which made her look adorable.

Kevin chuckled recording this because it was cute plus he or Dave did this every year since it documented how Lei was growing up plus if they did find Lei's Mom, she would see how he and Dave raised the pup seeing Lei all hyper and she hadn't had breakfast.

"Hey it's okay, but she's growing up which is good." Dave said softly.

Kevin hated the mention of the words growing up especially when it came to Lei but Chomper and Pricat had been helping them out seeing Lei dressed in a Marbel shirt and jeans hugging them.

"Happy birthday sweetie, you okay?" Dave told her.

"Yes but are you guys okay?" Lei asked.

"Yes it's not everyday you have a birthday." Kevin told her seeing her giggle as they were having pancakes for breakfast.


	19. Taking Care Of Lei

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys like.**

**Lei gets minion pox the morning of the class field trip to the zoo so she's not very happy but her dads along with Pricat will help her out.**

* * *

Lei was not feeling so good waking up as light blue itchy spots covered her soft purple furred body plus she had a high fever, coughing but her kindergarten class were going on a field trip to the zoo which she had been looking forward to and Dave had signed her permission form but she saw Kevin Fark out when he saw her like this, sick and not herself.

"Oh boy somebody has minion pox alright, and might have to miss school because she's sick." he said making her worry because she was so excited for her clasd going out.

"Daddy I'm okay!" Lei said coughing as Kevin sighed.

"Sweetie you're sick with minion pox, and if you went to school, you might make other pups sick." Kevin said to her.

Dave was stunned seeing Lei sick but calling their doctor but Kevin was getting Lei to stay in bed but she was cuddling her stuffed monster but unhappy about missing the fun her class would have plus it made her imagine being in the jungle.

Later that morning Pricat was there underdtanding that Lei was sick with minion pox like her and Chomper's younger pup Hiro had so underdtood how her God pup was feeling after Dave and Kevin explained making her underdtand since Hiro had minion pox a while ago so underdtood Lei's being upset seeing the female purple minion pup sketching a jungle, guessing it was one on Minion Island seeing Lei nod.

"Yes Aunt Pricat because I got the idea from when our teacher told us we were gonna go to the zoo today but being sick ruined it." Lei to,d her.

"Aw it's okay sweetie because it's not fun being sick but you'll get better." Pricat told her but was telling her a story about the Minion Kingdom since Lei loved hearing about that making Pricat smile.

* * *

Gru underdtood that Lei wasn't in a happy mood because she was sick and had to miss her class field trip since Dave and Kevin had told him their sweet pup was sick with minion pox plus Pricat was watching her while they were at work making him understand knowing how Lei was looking forward to her field trip so underdtood the pup's disappointment knowing that Pricat was probably making Lei forget about what her class was doing, plus Hiro had just had minion pox so Pricat underdtood.

"Yes plus Lei was so upset when the doctor checked her out, but she was sort of happy that Pricat was watching her." Kevin told him.

"Poor kid as she was like that yesterday when she was here, but she'll get better plus Lucy baked some extra goodies so that might help." Gru told him.

"Tankyu Dad." he said since Lei loved when Lucy baked treats but hoped Pricat was okay with Lei since those two loved bonding together.


	20. Getting Her Own Tree Fort

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**Dave and Kevin give Lei the old tree fort they used to play in as pups which makes Lei happy but loves it.**

**Seeing a funny video for Minions on Facebook gave me inspiration**

* * *

"Woah this can be a hideout, like a tiki castle!" Lei said seeing her dads chuckle because Dave and Kevin had let Lei have their old tree fort that they used to play in as pups since she loved playing wild adventure games like tiki warriors which made Dave chuckle because his and Kevin's pup was being cute.

"It can be anything you want it to be sweetie, a tiki castle, a pirate ship anything." Kevin said to her making Lei giggle but was climbing up using the rope ladder making Dave smile.

"She's gonna be up there all day Kev, but we knew she would love it." Dave said seeing Lei holding a toy sword like a pirate making Kevin chuckle.

"That's not a bad thing Dave, but she's gonna have lots of stories to tell." he to,d him making Dave understand.

* * *

Hiro chuckled along with Lei as the next day they were playing in the fort but impressed with how his uncles let Lei have their tree fort but saw a captain's wheel attached.

"That was Daddy Kevin's idea but I like it, like we can drive the fort." Lei told him making the male purple minion pup giggle.

"Hiro sweetie, we have to go." Pricat called making him sigh.

"It's okay we can drive the fort some other time." Lei said seeing Hiro climb down but she was still playing up there making Dave chuckle because he knew that Lei loved playing outside.

Plus they were going to have date night meaning Chompervand Pricat were going to watch her which made Lei very happy because she loved her aunt and uncle plus they always had fun together like building forts and playing together plus they knew they had a blast so we're seeing Lei in pyjamas after her bath playing with dolls and her stuffed monster.

Dave saw Kevin wearing a tux which made him look handsome as he kissed him hearing him giggle hearing the doorbell meaning Chomper and Pricat were here making Lei very happy hugging both Chomper and Pricat making Pricat giggle since she had just put Hiro to bed.

Kevin was telling both purple minions what time he and Dave would be back by making them understand as they could take care of Lei but she was telling them about her tree fort making Chomper chuckle as the food was here.


	21. A Stormy Night

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story.**

**A huge storm upsets Lei but Kevin he,ps calm her down plus it reminded him of when he and Dave first found Lei as q baby.**

* * *

Lei was awoken by a storm that had hit the city as she didn't like the dark plus because the power had went out her night light had gone out so she was clutching her stuffed monster knowing her dads coukd scare the fear away as she was in her pyjamas getting up since it was midnight way past her bedtime, so was going to their room but heard footsteps seeing Kevin there.

He had a feeling that the storm had frightened his and Dave's pup sitting on her bed with her on her lap seeing her relax.

"It's gonna be okay sweetie, as the storm will pass." Kevin told her.

"You promise, Daddy?" Lei asked him seeing him nod.

He was singing Aloha Oe as this always calmed Lei like the first night he and Dave had found her and brought her home so the pouring rain reminded him and Dave of that vbut was humming seeing her relax yawning, going to sleep on Kevin's lap stroking her purple hair gently but he loved having her near him made him feel better.

Dave entered the room seeing Kevin put a finger to his mouth saying he had to be quiet making him understand but watched Lei sleeping peacefully which was cute.

"The storm reminds us of when we first found her, in that cardboard box in the rain by herself right?" Dave told him.

"Yes but she doesn't know plus we found out her birth Mom is named Kat." Kevin said making Dave understand because they hadn't told her she was adopted.

They were tucking her in missing her purple furred head hoping she would get some sleep.

They were going back to their room but was climbing into bed so we're out like lights

* * *

Later the next day Lei was cranky because of not getting enough sleep because of the storm so she wasn't at kindergarten which bothered Hiro and his cousins because they always played together at recess plus there were mud and puddles in the playground which meant fun and games if the teacher let them go,outside at recess sighing.

Hiro and Tadashi underdtood plus were excited about things like the carnival coming to town because they would be big enough to ride things like go karts making them happy but they and the other pups were bummed they couldn't go out and play because their teacher didn't want them catching colds.

They were playing inside but Hiro was bouncing a soccer ball off his purple furred head making Tadashi understand but we're having fun.

The teacher sighed knowing both pups were very wired in energy plus was hoping that things would be okay.

They loved doing stuff like that but goofing around like their parents hoping they could have fun later.


	22. New Cousins

**A/N**

**Here's more and the new Minions trailer gave me ideas lime Bob and Stuart having pups and Kevin making up stories for Lei involving three little minions based off him, Bob and Stuart which is cute.**

**Bob and Stuart are now father's to pups named Eliza and Twinkie **

**Eliza is short for Elizabeth and if you saw the new Minions trai,re, you'll see why Bob named his pup that plus Twinkies look like the same shape as minions so Edith named Stuart's pup that and it stuck but Lei is just happy having new cousins to play with.**

* * *

Dave chuckled as he heard Kevin telling Lei a bedtime story about three little minions who were looking for an new master but found one who turned out to be a witch who wanted to steal the minion king's crown making him realise he was using what he, Bob and Stuart went through with Scarlet Overkill for stories but he sighed realising that Lei would never guess the three little minions in the stories were her dad, Uncle Bob and Stuart bug smiled.

"Daddy did the minion king stop the witch?" Lei asked Kevin.

"Yep, with help from his two brave Knights and saved the minion Kingdom." Kevin to,d her kissing her purple furred head after turning on the night light leaving her room seeing Dave cuddle him.

This was what they did after Lei went to bed, as it was cuddle time but Kevin giggled because he loved Dave and his cuddles hoping things would be like this making Dave giggle.

"Maybe we should adopt another pup, so Lei can have a brother, how does that sound?" Dave said seeing Kevin going nuts in excitement.

Dave chuckled plus he and Kevin were going to London for the weekend meaning Gru was watching Lei for them and she was excited beyond belief.

The next day, Lei was packing her stuff for Gru's house making Dave and Kevin very proud of their pup.

* * *

Gru was stunned that Kevin had been telling Lei stories about three little minions that were him, Bob and Stuart but knew Lei would never guess that but saw a minion pup with different coloured eyes like Bob as it was his daughter Elizabeth or Eliza as she liked being called despite being two and a half like Stuart's son Twinkie or Twink because Edith had named him that after realising twinsies were shaped like minions so the name stuck.

"When did they get pups?" Dave heard Kevin whisper.

"Nefario made them, using their genetic code." Dave replied seeing Lei excited at new pups but Eliza was curious but wearing a crown making Kevin giggle knowing Bob had given it to her since he had gotten to be minion king for a while giving Lei a great idea.

"That means Eliza is the queen and Twink and I are her Knights like the three little minions in Dad's stories!" Tne female purple minion pup told them seeing both toddlers giggle as they liked her and her idea.


	23. Becoming A Big Sister

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**Lei gets an new brother in Jareth a purple minion pup Dave and Kevin adopted in London but she's okay with it plus the family are throwing a party.**

* * *

Lei was stunned seeing that her dads had brought her home a brother who was a purple minion with different coloured eyes from London but she was shy because she was worried about her new brother taking her dads from her knowing that wouldn't happen plus his name was Jareth making her curious p,us saw he was just as shy.

"We're going to have fun guys, being a family plus Lei can help you Jareth because she is very special like you." Dave told him.

"O-Okay..." Jareth said making Lei understand but hugging him making him feel better plus knew he would have his own room since their house was big but she was letting him play with her but they were having fun.

That night Jareth was finding it hard to sleep but was going to Lei's room seeing her stunned.

"I couldn't sleep plus it is hard to get used to an new home plus you and our dads are nice." Jareth said climbing onto her bed but they were talking and playing until they fell asleep as the sun came up making Kevin smile at this because it was cute.

* * *

Gru and the others were stunned hearing that Dave and Kevin had adopted another pup, a male one meaning Lei was now a big sister wondering if she was jealous because she had to share her dads with Jareth but she wasn't making Gru proud knowing she was being sweet to her new brother plus Dave and Kevin were setting up a room for Jareth plus they were having a welcome party for Jareth, but Eliza and rocking Twin,ie since they were the new pups in the family making Nefario chuckle.

He saw Eliza and Twinkie playing with Kyle which was cute but knew that they were not going to be like their dads growing up seeing Eliza whimper as she needed to use the potty as Bob took her but Twinkie wasn't happy crying making Stuart singing to him rocking him seeing him calm down.

Nefario found this cute but Purp agreed leaving them be but Lei agreed.

She was knowing their family was bigger than ever.


	24. Afternoon Tea

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, but hope peopke like because I like where it's going plus the new Minions trailer gave me ideas.**

**Kevin has a sugar hangover because he and his brothers had an ice cream party but Dave is helping him but Jareth is adjusting to Lei.**

**I'm tempted to add an OC related to Scarlet but we'll see once I get the Minions movie novel.**

* * *

"Ugh..." Kevin said sitting up in bed later the next day as his purple furred head hurt wondering what the heck they had been doing but forgot he, Dave and their brothers had a crazy ice cream party and that was why he felt terrible seeing Dave enter relieved because both Jareth and especially Lei had been worried for him when they had gotten home but had brought him coffee and pancakes.

"Aw hey sleepyhead, you okay?" Dave asked him putting the tray on the table but sitting on the bed as Kevin was petting his head.

"Sort of as my head really, really hurts but are our sweet pups okay?" Kevin asked making Dave smile because despite being hung over from sugar, he really cared about their family.

"They're at Gru's house helping with baking, plus Lei is really bonding with Jareth." Dave told the purple minion male.

Kevin had also been thinking about Scarlet Overkill surprising Dave but understood from what Bob had told him hoping nobody like her would get her hands on their family feeling Dave cuddle him making him smile because he loved when he did that like when he had bad dreams.

"We should get ready okay?" Dave told him seeing Kevin dressed in a polo shirt which was cute but were going to the Gru house but hoped things were okay.

* * *

At the Gru house while the family and minions were preparing for the party, Jareth and Lei were helping Lucy bake but she thought both minion pups were sweet hoping Kevin was okay because Stuart had been boasting that Kevin had went nuts on the ice cream making Lei understand remembering last night, Dave had given Kevin a piggyback ride upstairs because he was sick.

"He'll be fine Lei, I saw Dave bring him breakfast whi,e we were getting dressed." Jareth told her seeing her nod but was quiet.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jareth asked.

"No sweetie as your sister is very close with your parents, ever since they found her as a baby but she doesn't know that because it would upset her." Lucy to,d the male purple minion pup making him understand seeing Lei playing with Eliza.

Lucy knew both Elixa and Twinkie had Aspergers but their dads would help with that seeingLei happy seeing her dads hugging Kevin making him chuckle plus Stuart was surprised that Kevin was wearing a polo shirt sighing.

Gru saw Bob, Kevin and Stuart talking in Minionese wondering what they were talking about because Minionese was hard to learn.

They were going to their common room but Kevin was making tea plus there was cake and muffins since they did this a lot but thankfully the pups weren't allowed in here but Bob knew Tbat Kevin had been thinking about the past.

"Plus I have been telling Lei stories about three little minions based off us but I heard that Scarlet's daughter Morgana is an up and coming villain which isn't good because the AVL alerted me to her." Kevin to,d them making Stuart underdtand his worry.

"Don't worry Kev, our pups are too little to be recruited, but it makes us protective, since we know what Scarlet is like." Stuart said eating cake.

"I worry for Eliza, as Nefario diagnosed her with Aspergers but I love having her and being a dad but who would have imagined we would be father's?" Bob said.

Kevin felt tears sting his eyes at that but wiped them away before Bob or Dtuart saw but drinking tea knowing Stuart had seen.

"Twink too has Aspergers but it's cool." Stuart told him.

"Good plus the party is later." Kevin said eating a muffin


	25. Staying At Home

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, plus Dave, Kevin, Jareth and Lei are exhausted after a family party so are just resting.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Laughter echoed through the Gru house since a party was in full swing welcoming Eliza and Twinkie to the family making the family and minions along with the minion pups because parties meant fun and chaos but Lei was playing with her cousins making Kevin happy along with Dave but they had been talking about things like telling Lei how she came to be tbeir pup since they told her about Jareth being adopted and she was cool with it.

They were dancing together which Gru found sweet because they loved each other because they were sweet and good parents to both Jareth and Lei so knew Eliza and Twinkie would be like that when older.

"Alright the cake's here!" Kai told his cousins as they were excited because they loved cake and ice cream among other things but Gru and Lucy chuckled at their antics because they were pups so it was sweet.

But they were having a sugar rush running around making the adult minions chuckle at their antics seeing Eliza and Twinkie getting messy with cake which Bob and Stuart thought was adorable because they were just babies and would learn in time but Gru had taken a photo of them giggling.

"We're making memories, Tbat we can share when they're older." Bob said as Kevin nodded because they were good friends since the dawn of time.

* * *

Later the next morning both Jareth and Lei were cranky because they had went to bed late because of the party but Dave underdtood because he and Kevin were just as tired from the party because Kevin had made drinks and drinking a lot of them but we're resting finding their dads in bed but had an idea making a blanket fort since Lei had seen it in Big Bang Theory and wanted to make one.

"Aww you guys are very cute, since we had too much fun last night." Dave told them seeing Jareth nod because he was close with Dave the way Lei was with him and Kevin.

They were having pancakes but yawning sleepy and going back to bed after that making Kevin understand checking on them because he and Dave cared about them but he was staying home while Dave was going to work making him understand but knew Kevin should be the stay at home dad because he was so sweet to his and Dave's pups plus they bonded well.

He knew change was scary but they would get used to it going to work but later Kevin was making PB and J for lunch but he was drinking soda to keep himself awake seeing both Jareth and Lei playing making him happy.

They were hoping that things were okay but knew that Dave was okay at work by himself so was humming to himself.


	26. Learning About Their Family

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like.**

**Kevin tells Jareth and Lei a certain story from the past but they love it unaware the three little minions in the stories are their Dad, Uncle Bob and Stuart.**

* * *

Kevin was stunned hearing guitar. UsIc because it reminded him of Stuart as a teenager when he wanted to be a rockstar seeing Stuart teaching Jareth to play the guitar sijce Lei played the ukulele sijce Kevin had taught her plus she lovec playing it unaware some pups at kindergarten were pointing out how different she was which was mean but he and Dave along with Chomper and Pricat were boosting her confidence.

"Wow he's good at the guitar, just like you when you wanted to be a rockstar as a teen." the male purple minion told him impressing Jareth.

"It was when we minions were searching for a boss that fitted us." Stuart told him.

Jareth was in awe and wanted to hear this story, Lei too but Kevin would tell them at bedtime making both purple minion pups excited seeing Stuart chuckle sijce he told Twinkie stories too at night so knew it was good.

Kevin then smelt banana loaf as he was hungry and needed a snack along with his brothers seeing Lucy giggle because Gru had explained how minions loved bananas which she knew but found it cute.

"Tankyu Mommy." they said making her smile knowing they thought of her as w Mom the way that in their minds, Gru was a father to them plus they were teaching her Minionese since they had taught Gru so he could understand what they wanted.

* * *

That night at bedtime Kevin was telling Jareth and Lei a story about three little minions who were searching for the most best, baddest master of all time which captured the imagination of both pups hanging on the male purple minion's every word making Dave chuckle knowing Kevin was remembering things through this story noticing it was getting late.

"Aww five more minutes!" both Jareth and Lei said.

"Dave is right, you guys need your rest plus I'll tell more of the story tomorrow night don't worry." Kevin said tucking them in kissing their purple furred heads as they were out like lights putting on the night light.

Dave smirked cuddlimg Kevin in their room but the male purple minion was sleepy lying down feeling Dave wrap his arms around his waist drifting off into dreams.


	27. Taming Wild Pups

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

**The minion pups are getting inspiration from from what Dave and Kevin told Jareth and Lei.**

**Plus Kevin is helping a tired Bob because his two year old pup is going through the terrible twos but it reminds Kevin of when Lei was a baby so hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

Stuart was stunned hearing Jareth and Lei tell their cousins the story their dads had been telling them impressing them even Purp but playing a game inspired by thevstory making Stuart chuckle because he knew that they were being pups plus Gru wanted to hear this because Bob, Kevin and Stuart were secretive about how they and their brothers had lived before meeting him and becoming family in his eyes since he thought of them as his kids too like the girls so wanted to know.

"Okay but it's long." Lei told him as he was listening but his mind was blown but Bob was chasing Eliza because it was her nap time and she was in the terrible twos meaning she was getting rebellious like being a picky eater and not wanting to nap which irked Bob's sweet and gentle nature making them understand, since Eliza didn't know better being a toddler minion pup plus Bob was trying to potty train her, so she wore pull ups.

"No nap!" Eliza said making Bob sigh giving Stuart an idea, playing a lullaby on his guitar seeing Eliza calm down which relieved Bob picking his sleepy pup up taking her to their room since she had her toddler bed in there but Stuart saw his pup Twinkie awake from his nap so was in a good mood as he was playing with him, hearing him giggle which was cute making Kevin remember when Lei was a baby making them curious, but Lei chuckled not remembering.

"You were just this cute little purple thing, and now you grew up into a big pup who is sweet but adorable." Dave to,d her as Kevin nodded but Gru found this cute but it was a good thing so was going to join Lucy.

* * *

Kevin saw an exhausted Bob on the lab since being a father to a two year old minion pup was hard because pups were hard sometimes but rewarding sighing making him hot cocoa knowing he needed an nap just like Eliza tucking him into his bed kissing his head like Gru did with his brothers and the girls seeing him snore making him chuckle.

He was leaving him be but Eliza was taking her nap, so Tne two of them would be better after sleeping seeing the pups playing but sometimes got rowdy making him understand.

"Ssh guys, as Uncle Bob got tired from watching Eliza." Kevin told Lei and Jareth along with her cousins making them nod because they understood because they were older but being quieter so both Bob and Eliza could rest, but Kevin was proud of them seeing them go play outside where they could be as loud as they wanted seeing them go play chuckling.

"What about Uncle Stuart, he's not tired?" Purp to,d him confused making Stuart laugh cradling Twinkie explaining Twinkie was two but more gentler than Eliza at his age making the pups understand but Jareth and Lei were getting a snack because playing outside had worked up an appetite having cookies but Gru saw Bob awake but Eliza was still asleep but she did get out of bed a lot at night.


	28. Helping Her Aunt Feel Better

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and this chapter was inspired by my extreme emotions getting wild and in my imagination, Pricat has extreme emotions but hers get wi,d too but Chomper calms her when she gets like this.**

**Lei helps Chomper calm Pricat down when her emotions get the better of her but it's okay.**

* * *

Lei could hear Chomper singing making her curious but saw Pricat upset like she was having s panic attack which made the female purple minion pup stunned because her aunt wax so cool with her stories and her games they played when she and Cho,per watched her so wanted to help her, hugging her making Pricat stunned wiping tears away knowing her niece was concerned but had heard Chomper singing so understood as it was Let It Go since both Pricat and Sulley loved Frozen.

Sulley had explained to her how she and her mom had extreme emotions but learning to control them but Chomper underdtood because he was helping them out.

"Sorry sweetie you have to see me like this, but I get like this a lot." Pricat told her sniffling and looking away from her niece but Lei understood how she felt along with Sulley but was hugging Pricat.

"It's okay, everybody gets this way but we have peop,e who make us feel better, like my dads and Uncle Chomper, Hiro and Sulley with you." Lei said in her innocent, child like way which blew both young adult purple minion's minds at her wisdom.

"Hey Pricat is like Elsa!" Lei heard Sulley say agreeing making Chomper giggle because it was true seeing a small little grin on Zpricat's face humming Let It Go or What's This, two of her favourite Disney songs but relieved she was feeling Better.

* * *

Kevin smiled hearing Lei explain how Pricat had been upset and she and Chomper cheered her up making her feel better which made the male purple minion smi,evat this since she was close to her aunt and uncle so seeing Pricat sad had made Lei want to help her feel better since she loved playing with them when they watched her.

"Yes Pri has extreme emotions which she sometimes can't control but Chomper helps her and needs help cheering her up." Kevin told her while giving her a bath making Lei underdtand since Chomper had explained to her why Pricat was like that sometimes so liked her aunt anyways making Kevin happy.


	29. Trying Coffee

**A/N**

**Here's more **

**Lei accidentally tries coffee much to Dave and Kevin's shock but she loves it until she gets a tummy ache.**

**I hope you guys like and now it's the beginning of June, we don't have long to go until Minions comes out!**

* * *

Dave sighed as Kevin was making breakfast but unaware his purple minion knight had left his coffee where little hands coukd get to it, and Lei was drinking it as it was Super chocolate feeling all jittery and hiccuping, her eyes twitching, her purple furred hands shaky as her energy levels were through the roof making Kevin stunned and Dave worry.

"Oh boy..." Dave muttered as Lei was being wild guessing coffee wasn't gross to purple minion pups seeing she loved fruitcake but giggly and hiccuping and shaky.

Kevin was worried knowing Lei was getting hooked on coffee and she was five!

Lei was running around like a purple furry tornado but was beginning to calm down clutching her stomach plus her head hurt but Dave was going to work so Kevin was taking care of Lei but had to explain why pups couldn't have coffee.

_It was an accident plus this stuff happens a lot but it was funny, plus Lei probably got the message loud and clear, why minion pups can't drink coffee but Dave has a point but he makes me happy._

* * *

"Owww, my head and tummy really hurt but that coffee stuff was good, I see why you drink it everyday." Lei said while Kevin was tending to her since Dave was at work feeling bad Tbat Lei had tried coffee because of him.

"Yes but coffee isn't for pups, as you guys have plenty of energy but when you grow up you need an energy boost so coffee does that for us." the male purple minion said to her.

"I didn't know it was coffee, plus it was chocolate." Lei told him.

"It's okay, but it was my fault because I shoukdn't have left my mug where you could reach it and drink coffee but just rest okay?" Kevin said seeing her out like a light kissing her purple furred head.

He cared about her a lot, like Tbat first night after Dave and him had brought her home as a baby and Tne storm had freaked her out but singing had soothed her so was singing that lullaby seeing a smile on her Purpke furred face in sleep.

Later Dave returned home finding Kevin asleep on the couch guessing he was tired since he had been working hard the last few days despite today but he kissed his purple furred head but was making him a snack since Lucy had baked banana loaf, and had given some to Dave to take home and guessed the rain outside had made Kevin remember finding Lei as a baby stroking his messy Purp,e hair hearing little annoyed groans escape Kevin's mouth.

"Hey sleepyhead, you hold down the fort well but you talked to Lei right, about the coffee thing?" Dave asked him.

"Yes but she's sleeping." Kevin replied rubbing his eyes yawning.


	30. Dealing With Things

**A\N**

**Here's more of the story but hope you guys like.**

**Lei is a little anxious about the play she is in, but Kevin helps her out bug hope you guys like, plus inspired by what happened today.**

**Plus Chomper and Pricat are dealing with their daughter Sulley growing up and going to college.**

* * *

Lei was very anxious because tonight was the night of the school play and she had been practising a lot plus Kevin had been helping her out knowing she was going to do well but he and Fave were taking her to school for the show but they and her other uncles were very excited to go which Lei didn't know about.

"Daddy I feel all funny, and scared, what if I mess up?" Lei asked him making the male purple minion understand.

"You won't plus you've been working hard, trust me plus just have fun, okay sweetie?" Kevin told her seeing her hug him.

"Tankyu Daddy, as it helps." Lei told him.

He chuckled at that because he cared about Lei but she was getting ready for the play but was nervous so her parents were helping her out making her nerves go away which was helpful making them go away.

They were relieved seeing her relaxed but knew she was gonna blow them away.

* * *

Later that early evening Kevin, Dave and Lei were eating pizza but Dave and Kevin were very proud of their pup and she was very talented wondering if she would be a performer when she was older making Kevin stunned about that when Stuart had said this.

"Mmm stuffed crust is good, and yummy!" Lei said as both males chuckled because it was so innocent, so sweet making them chuckle knowing Lei's quincera would not be for a very long time as Sulley's was coming up because she was fifteen in minion years plus she would be going to a college for special needs pups like her, which had made Chomper and Pricat emotional despite Hiro still being a little pup.

"Ooh, we need to get her something special, right?" Lei said.

"Yes we do, plus your uncle and aunt keep watching recordings of Sulley as a little kid which makes them cry." Dave told her.

"But they have Hiro, so they shouldn't be sad." Lei told them.

"Yes but being grown up means you don't need your parents to help you, that you're ready to go out into Tne world and make your own life." Kevin told her

"Will you guys be sad when I get as big as Sulleynis, and go into the world?" Lei asked him.

"Yes but thankfully that's not for a long time, a very long time." Dave told her since it was nearly her bedtime.

"Maybe we should get something, to make Uncle Chomper and Aunt Pricat feel better." Lei said making both Dave and Kevin smile at their sweet pup.

"That sounds like a great idea sweetie." Kevin told her.


	31. Playing With Their Kids

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people are enjoying.**

**Twinkie, Stuart's pup is loving dress up like his dad while Dave and Kevin are helping Lei try out for the baseball team.**

**Plus Chomper and Pricat are bonding with Hiro and their new pup Riley who's female.**

* * *

Lei giggled because like her uncle Stuart, Twinmie loved dressing up because his dad loved to dress up but Twinmie liked dressing like a rock star because his dad had told him about when he wanted to be a rock star makimg the female purple minion pup smile because it was cute.

Bob smiled because Eliza was into stuffed animals the way he likec his bear Tim which was cute makimg Gru chuckle because the pups were like their parents seeing Dave and Kevin playing with Lei playing baseball because the female purple minion pup wanted to try out for the baseball team at school, but had a powerful pitching arm.

"Wow she's awesome, she's gonna impress a ,it of male minion pups." Gru told them.

Kevin nodded as he and Dave we're proud of their pup as she was very smart and sweet but loved her dads making Gru smile because they were good parents seeing they were having snacks since Lei had needed to take a break but the female purple minion pup was sweaty from playing baseball with her dads.

Gru knew they along with Bob and Stuart were good parents to their pups along with Chomper and Pricat knowing they had an new daughter named Riley since they had seen Inside Out which Pricat loved but Gru understood finding it cute.

* * *

Chomper chuckled as he was playing soccer with his and Pricat's younger son Hiro while his new baby sister Riley was sleeping whom Pricat had given birth to a while after Sulley had stated her new school but Chomper was having fun with Hiro plus the male purple minion pup was on the soccer team at school.

"Sulley is doing okay at her new school right Daddy?" Hiro adked him.

Chomper nodded because he and Pricat nodded because they knew things were okay and Sulley knew about Riley but she had met her new baby sister but loved her.

Chomper smirked seeing that they were having fun plus it was almost dinner so Hiro was washing up along with Chomper making Lucy chuckle because it was cute plus Chomper and Pricat were very good parents to their kids.


	32. Looking After Pups

**A/N**

**Here's more but hope you guys like, and Minions is giving me ideas.**

**While Bob and Stuart are out of town, Gru is looking after their pups Eliza and Twinkie but both toddlers are running amok.**

* * *

was watching some of the pups while their parents were out of town like Bob and Stuart as Bob was in England but Stuart had went to a music festival while Dave and Kevin were in Hawali so the house was full of minion pups but right now, he was at the store with Lucy but also Eliza and Twin,ie, Bob and Stuart's pups who were two and a half so we're in awe at everything in the store and had snuck out of the grocery cart.

"Uh-oh this isn't good because both Bob and Stuart might worry, if they found out their pups ran wild in the store!" Gru said, freaking out feeling Lucy's hand on his shoulder.

"They will understand as I'm pretty sure that both Hiro and Tadashi have done this with Chomper, April, Carl and Pricat, so they'll understand." she told him seeing Eliza who had a tiara on her little yellow head but Gru caught her.

"Now to find Twinkie, which should be easy since like Stuart, he loves music." Gru told her but she was catching Twinkie putting him in the cart next to Eliza, as they were happy biting on cookies, which Lucy found cute taking a photo on her phone, sending it to Bob and Stuart sijce they had Facebook.

"Let's get the groceries paid for and get out of here, before anything else happens with these little guys." Gru told her getting to a checkout and paying, so hoped that Eliza and Twin,ie were okay.

They were then going home seeing the other pups running around making Lucy giggle at their antics because it was cute.

* * *

"Whoa Eliza and Twinkie ran wild in Tne store after sneaking out of Tne grocery cart, are they in trouble?" Lei asked at the Gru house while she, Hiro and her otjer cousins were having lunch.

"No they're not in trouble because they're still only babies, so they don't understand that they were running wild, but they're taking their naps." Gru told the female purple minion pup because she was smart enough.h

"That's understandable but was I like that when I was theirvage, running around in the store?" Lei asked him.

s "Yes you did but it was cute, plus your dads were freaking out but found you at Tne bakery trying to grab a cookie which was adorable." Gru said as Purp chuckled along with his younger brother Tucci but he was relaxing.

Lei was going to take her nap but the other pups were playing in the lab running around like crazy.

They were running around but Gru was going to the lab seeing Purp working on something but was knowing it was something important.


	33. Picnic Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more antics plus this one was inspired by a funny idea of Chomper and Kevin playing with a toy drone and all hevk breaks loose whi,e the family is having a picnic, plus I can see Kevin still having his lava lamp gun **

**Antics ensue during a Family picnic like Hiro playing football with his uncles and drone mischief but we all know tnat with minions, chaos abounds lol**

**I hope you guys enjoy plus seeing Minions this past weekend gave me ideas lol**

* * *

Kevin was pretty excited the next day bringing Lei to Gru's house because the family were going on a picnic but yesterday when taking Lei to the toy store, the male purple minion had bought a toy drone that could be hooked up to a web cam and was ready to have some fun with it, needing help knowing Chomper would want to join in whatever mischief he was planning making Dave sigh.

"Hey where's Chomper, because I wanna show him something awesome and hi,arious." Kevin asked Pricat.

"In the lab Kevin, but what's going on because you seem fired up?" Pricat asked.

"Just some guy stuff, you know?" Kevin said activating the dumb waiter to the lab finding Chomper skateboarding and doing awesome stunts on Tne skate park he'd built in the lab impressing Kevin but wondered what he wanted stopping Tne skateboard, and his eyes widened seeing the toy drone.

"How much mischief you think we can cause, with one of these in our Purp,e furred hands Chomp?" Kevin asked grinning.

"A lot knowing us but how did you get it, and does Dave or the otners know?" Chomper said as Kevin explained making him excited reading the instructions.

"We have to keep this on the down low, because if Gru or Pri find out, we're in big trouble." Chomper said as they were getting ready to go as Gru wondered what was going on.

"Nothing but let's get going, p,us I heard that Eliza and Twinkie are starting daycare soon." Chomper told Gru but was leaving.

Kevin was trying not to giggle at what he and Chomper were up to because they didn't want to get busted before they could have fun.

* * *

At Tne park Lei and her cousins were having fun on Tne playground but was understanding seeing their parents and uncles playing football which Hiro thought looked awesome as a devious idea crossed his mind, putting on football gear since his dad had taught him how to play, joining in having fun.

"He's gonna get hurt, since Tne adults are being way rough!" Jelly said seeing Lei shake her Purpke furred head.

"Purp,e minions like me, my dad, Uncle Chomper love playing rough, so Hiro's fine plus he just scored a touchdown." Lei explained seeing Hiro doing a victory dance making the grown ups surprised but we're understanding.

Gru saw Agnes scared seeing a drone fly around making him worry in case it was a villain spying on them u aware that it was Chomper and Kevin goofing around but the other minions were curious trying to stop it, only Pricat was using her psychic and magical powers to bring it down wondering who had sent it.

"I think I know whose idea it was, to fly that thing around and scare everybody, since Kevin really wanted to show Chomper something." the female purple minion said as Hru heard chuckled from behind a bush seeing both Chomper and Kevin giggling hysterically

."Boys I know it was just a joke, but you really scared us but it wasn't a real one right?" Gru told them.

"It's a toy one Dad, I got it yesterday at Tne mall when I took Lei to Tne toy store." Kevin told him.

Chomper saw that Hiro had played football with the adults making the male purple minion proud because his son was tough like all Purpke minions were.


	34. Helping His Pup Out

**A/N**

**Here's more of Tne story and Bob and Stuart's pups Eliza and Twinkie are starting daycare which is good but while Stuart is confident about it that Twinkie will enjoy it, Bob isn't so sure but Gru and the others are helping him out.**

**I love where the story is going because it's very cute and sweet.**

* * *

noticed that Bob was a little anxious because in a few days Eliza was going to daycare but he knew his little princess was emotionally attached to him because they were very close making Gru understand seeing Eliza run around wearing a tiara and a cape over her overalls like her dad when he's ruled England for eight hours, making the female minion pup look cute like he did.

"Hey she's gonna be fine, I know it because she's like you and once she makes a friend, it'll be okay." Gru told him.

"I guess but she and I are very close, but she's adorable and maybe nedds friends." Bob said making Gru understand because Bob loved being a father like he did seeing Nefario chasing Eliza because it was almost naptime making Kevin chuckle at the toddler pup catching her, as she was cuddling him making Bob chuckle at his daughter.

"C'mon sweetie it's time for your nap, and to visit sleepytown okay?" he said scooping her up going to his room where her toddler bed was where her bear was tucking her in but telling a story, and afterwards kissed her head closing the door softly so Eliza could have her nap because she needed it.

He was drinking milk and eating cookies, making Bru smile because he was still the little brother of the tribe knowing that he cared about Eliza a lot which was why he was so anxious about letting his little pup go to daycare.

Lucy understood but she knew he could be brave and help Eliza out making him understand because he cared about his pup.

* * *

A few days later when at the house Lei wondered where both Eliza and Twinkie were unaware it was their first day of daycare making her understand because her dads had said about it knowing Bob and Stuart were probably scared about it, because Twinkie was fine with it, but knew Eliza would be upset about not being with her dad.

She was playing with some of the brain boosted purple minion pups in the lab having fun because she loved making new friends with other minion pups but heard Gru yell because Kevin had extreme munchies and had devoured the food in the kitchen, making Nefario sigh.

"Gru just cool it, you know he gets like this sometimes plus he does it at home, according to Dave." he told him making Lei understand because it was funny plus her daddy was patting his full belly.

Gru and Lucy were understanding but stunned at how much food the male purple minion had eaten along with Dave knowing his purple minion knight was in big trouble when he woke up, or was taking him home so he could rest making Lei understand.

"Looks like we need to go to Tne store, since a certain somebody raided the kitchen yet again." Gru told the others seeing Mark laugh hysterically.

The girls were understanding that Kevin got like this but their dad would buy more supplies but would put padlocks on the fridge and the cupboards in case Kevin got the extreme munchies again making Lucy giggle because it wasn't Kevin's fault since he was a purple minion forever making Gru understand.

"I know he can't help it but we have to let him be." Lucy told him.

"Yes I know but we have to help him out, like Lei but she's sweet like him." Gru replied.


	35. Preparing For Vacation

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like.**

**It's Summer and Dave, Kevin and Lei are going back to !ondon for vacation a,omg with Chomper, Pricat and Hiro but it's sweet.**

**I hope you guys like plus seeing a tv spot on YouTube where Tne minions have cellphones gives me ideas of Hiro and Lei playing with cellphones.**

* * *

Lei was excited because it was summer but stunned they were going to London but hoped that Scarlet Overkill was there again making both Dave and Kevin underdtand because Scarlet had scared her, Eliza and Twinkie the last time they had been in London, making Kevin understand cuddling the female purple minion pup but she had gotten more braver than last time, which made them re,ieved.

Plus Chomper, Hiro and Pricat were going too so it would be okay hoping that things would go well plus it was nearly Lei's bedtime.

"When are we going to London, guys?" Lei asked softly making Kevin smile at her cuteness.

"Ina few days sweetie but we're going to have fun there, but right now you need your sleep." he told her seeing her go to her room tucking her in telling her a story but kissed her purple furred head before leaving her room after turning on her night light.

* * *

It was a few nights later and it was the night before they were going to London and Hiro and Lei were goofing around plus they were having pizza for dinner which made both minion pups happy, but Hiro spied Kevin's iPhone making Lei curious seeing him borrow it seeing various games Tnat his uncle liked to play like Angry Birds, noticing a photo of Dave, Kevin and Lei was the home screen.

"Will he be mad, because you're playing with his phone?" Lei asked.

"Nope plus I'll give it back, but relax because minions and minion pups are meant to be mischievous so Kevin will understand." Hiro told Tne brain boosted purple minion pup but Chomper took it out of his son's purple furred hands.

"You know that cellphones aren't for pups, Mom and I taught you that remember?" Chomper told his son making him nod but the pizza being here was a good thing but Kevin was relieved to find his iPhone as he'd left it to charge.

"Hiro was goofing around with it, but I stopped him but I wonder why he wants to play with it, since he does this with Zpricat's?" Chomper asked.

"A mean Mimion pup has one according to Lei, and the other minion and purple minion pups are very impressed." Pricat said making Kevin understand glad his and Dave's sweet pup was herself and didn't want to grow up too fast.

Pricat smirked at that drinking soda hoping their fun in London wouldn't be ruined but she could use her magic if that happened because she cared deeply about her family and friends.


	36. Bedtime Story

**A/N**

**Here's Mord of the stories and hope people enjoy, because I love writing my minion stuff plus this one was inspired by my family's upcoming vacation to England which is very ironic since I saw Minions.**

**Pricat makes an new friend with a mysterious purple minion who lives in the Toeer of London named Belle but it's cute.**

**I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Mmm, these french fries are great, but thanks!" Hiro said to his uncle Kevin as they along with Chomper and Pricat were still in London having fun but Kevin had suggested going to a pub in London which at first Dave, Chomper and Pricat hadn't been sure about, but glad they had because they were enjoying the ambience plus Chomper was playing darts.

"You're welcome guys, since it's good to have a taste of London." Kevin said but Pricat was curious sensing an aura from the Tower of London teleporting there into the tower sensing a minion aura seeing a purple minion dressed like a beefeater.

"Wow, hey it's okay!" she said encouragingly in case she had scared it, seeing two eyes peeking out but she saw it was the mysterious purple minion but it was female!

"H-Hey there, what're you doing here because not humans besides my beefeater friend come up here besides me." she said.

"I sensed your aura, but you don't have to worry about me." Pricat told her.

"My name is Belle and I've been living here, since my beefeater friend took me in but what about you?" Tne mysterious female purple minion told her.

"Wow this must be an awesome place to live, and see you like books." Pricat told her.

Belle nodded but was yawning and rubbing her eyes because she was sleepy making Pricat underdtand but guessed she stayed up reading seeing they were fairytale books which made her very happy, but was telling her a story seeing Belle out like a light.

She was tucking her in seeing a teddy bear dressed like a royal guard guessing it was Belle's but teleported out of there back to where her friends, husband and Hiro were.

"Hey there you are, where did you go?" Chomper asked.

Hiro knew when his Mom went off by herself, it gave her ideas for new stories which made him and Lei excited for bedtime.

* * *

Lei and Hiro were listening to an new amazing bedtime story Pricat was telling them but was inspired by the new minion friend she'd made but Kevin smiled listening from the doorway since he knew their entire minion family back home loved the tender hearted female purple minion's stories, so guessed they were missing her stories.

"Moomy recorded some for tnem, before we went on vacation but this is her best story yet!" Hiro said making Pricat smile.

"Tankyu sweetie, but an new friend inspired this one, who lives in Tne Tower of London." Pricat told tnem making Kevin sigh.

They saw both Hiro and Lei going to bed making Dave smile but they were out like lights.


	37. Pup Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope Tomadahawk likes because Toma is in this now **

**In this one whi.e Chomper, Dave, Kevin and Pricat are still in England, Bob and Toma are having fun.**

* * *

Back at the Gru house Bob was playing with Elixa his little female pup bit saw Toma there which made him very happy because he made him very happy because he cared about him plus Eliza was very happy seeing him, hugging him making Toma giggle.

"Hey where's Kevin and Pricat, are they okay?" Toma asked him.

"Oh they went to England, like they always do Tomy but so happy you're here." Bob told him.

"Sometimes Daddy and uncle Stuart go too, along with me and Twinkie." Elixa told him.

The three year old female minion pup was wearing a tiara on her head and a cape over her overalls which Toma found cite guessing Bob had told her about when he'd ruled England for eight hours which made Bob smile.

"Yes she likes thinking she's a princess, which is very sweet but I'm glad you're here." Bob told him.

"Yes you know how I care about you Bob, and Eliza too." Toma told him.

Bob nodded as he was drinking milk but saw Eliza eating Coco Pops which made Gru worry remembering when Bob had that stuff because it made them nuts hoping that that Eliza would get calmed by both Bob and Toma as Stuart was playing with Twinkie.

They were goofing around plus Twinkie really loved music thanks to his dad because he loved playing his guitar and loved when Twinkie clapped his hands, when he played seeing Eliza join them because she was still hyper from Tne sugar boost her dads had given her.

"Tankyu Stu, because we gave her Coco Pops well Bob did." Toma told him.

"Hey, she's a pup so it's cite seeing her hyper." Bob told him making Stuart chuckle at the female minion pup's antics.

Stuart knew that pups wouldn't be pups forever so was letting them be making Toma underdtand but was drinking coffee.

* * *

In London Dave, Chomper, Kevin and Pricat along with Hiro and Lei were having fun but having a picnic at Hyde Park after goingbto the Bourough Market to get food plus had let both purple minion pups try some food since sometimes, Tney were picky eaters which made Kevin chuckle at his and Dave's female purple minion pup.

"Mmm this stuff is good, Ain't Pricat!" Lei told her making Pricat giggle.

"You're welcome sweetie, because sometimes you guys are icky eaters like when it comes to vegetables." Pricat said.

Hiro made a face at his Mom mentioning vegetables making Kevin chuckle at his nephew, but they hoped things were okay back at home.


	38. Picnic Day Antics

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story plus watching Despicable Me tonight, it gave me ideas like the minion pups needing a sitter but hope people like.**

**It's Picnic Fay and the family is very excited but Hiro is not happy about sharing his parents with his little sister Riley.**

* * *

Lei was excited because Lucy had made banoffee pie for the picnic because it was Picnic Day a fun day the family looked forward to every year bit the minion pups were running around but Riley was running around with her shoulder length purple bangs hanging around her purple furred face.

"Sweetie, be careful okay?" Chomper told her.

Hiro sighed because everybody was giving his little sister all the attention but Lei knew that Riley like Tomago was too little yet for the picnic games which made the male purple minion pup agree.

"She's just a baby, plus your folks like you both." Lei told him.

Hiro stuck out his tongue because right now he was going through a thing about not wanting to share with his sister especially having to share his parents which bothered both Chomper and Pricat because Hiro was very sweet to his cousin's, so hoped they could find a solution to this but saw him and his cousin's playing.

* * *

"Alright it's time for the scavenger hunt, the most important of the Picnic Day games!" Lei said since she and Hiro were a team but we're in the lead along with their parents.

"Yep and no little sisters to stop us!" Hiro said making Lei sigh.

She knew her favourite cousin needed time to learn that sharing was good but she and hi. Weird figuring out the clues to the hunt.

"Yes we won!" Hiro said as Kevin chuckled but he could talk to the male purple minion pup because he was Hiro's favourite uncle so was explaining how he had to share with his any brothers, making him understand of sorts seeing Riley throw pie at Mark.

"Maybe sharing is okay, if funny stuff like that happens." Hiro said.

Pricat giggled at this because it was so cute knowing Hiro missed his big sister Sulley who was now Queen of the Minion Kingdom so she understood he missed playing with her, so she could help him and Riley bond


	39. Helping Out Tneir Dads

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but hope people like.**

**Hiro, Lei, Eliza and Twinkie are at Bake My Day with their dads but it's cute because they care about them because Hiro and Lei get to help out like frosting cupcakes.**

* * *

Bob was anxious because Eliza was in a phase of running off because she was now three but Bob was afraid his pup might get lost even though after Tne tome a Scarlet Overkill tried to entice Lei, Hiro, Eliza and Twinkie, he taught Eliza about stranger danger plus what to do if she got lost, plus today the pups were at the mall because their parents were working at Bake My Day which Gru now owned.

Being Tne big kids, Hiro and Lei were allowed to Frodt cupcakes with their parents but Eliza and Twinkie were playing around crawling under tables letting Tneir imaginations run wild but Gru was keeping an eye on both younger minion pups.

"Oh boy, they're getting bored!" Stuart said as Bob nodded.

"What do you do, when this happens?" Gru asked them.

"We normally get a snack or get some fresh air or explore." Stuart told him.

"Okay, you two let's get a snack!" Gru said putting leashes on both minion pups.

Hiro wondered why Eliza and Twinkie were on leashes.

"Tney run off a lot in public, so your uncles put leashes on them so they don't get lost or into mischief." Chomper explained to his son.

"Oh but they can get out of them, knowing them." Hiro told him.

Bob sighed at that because he trusted Gru with Eliza like Stuart trusted him with Twinkie seeing both Hiro and Lei doing a good job on the cupcakes making Chomper and Kevin happy with their pups because they were very talented with art.

"Tankyu, as it's fun getting to help you guys out." Lei said.

"Well you guys like baking plus you're old enough to help out a little." Kevin told her.

After lunch they and Eliza and Twinkie were taking naps which was cute because their pups needed Tneir nap to get big and strong.

They were drinking coffee but Gru smiled seeing the minion pups sleeping.

* * *

After Tneir nap all four minion pups were let loose in the toy store plus Hiro and Lei had allowance from doing chores plus saw Inside Out toys especially plush dolls as Lei picked out Joy for herself but Hiro was getting an Nerf gun surprising Gru knowing Chomper and Pricat might not be so happy about this because of Riley, Hiro's little sister sighing.

"Yoj sure you want that, as your parents might freak." he told the male purple minion pup.

"Yes, my dad will let me even if my mom won't." Hiro told him.

Gru sighed seeing Eliza playing with stuffed animals because she was not into dolls yet but Bob was buying it for her because she was being calm plus she was adjusting to change because she had just moved into a big kid bed, which made Gru smile because Eliza was growing up seeing Twinkie playing with a toy guitar.

"Aww somebody's so like his dad and he's two and a half!" Kevin said seeing Lei agree because she and her cousins knew Stuart loved playing the guitar so it was okay.

They were going home but the minion pups were goofing around.


	40. Sleepwalking Mischief

**A/N**

**Here's even more but hope peopke enjoy, plus this chapter involves Kevin and his sleepwalking **

**Kevin has been zoning out which worries Dave but he sleepwalks being Sir Kevin.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

Dave was worried for Kevin because the male purple minion had been zoning out a lot which was not normal plus Lei noticed this too but hoped he was okay making Dave understand seeing Kevin out like a light which was cute, plus he was snoring which made Dave chuckle because it was sweet.

"Is Daddy okay, because of this?" Lei asked him.

"He's just sleepy, uh-oh..." Dave replied.

"What's wrong?" Lei asked.

"Sometimes when your dad is like this, he sleepwalks because he gets locked in his dream world which happened before." Dave to,d her.

The female purple minion pup was curious about this hearing her dad snore.

"C'mon sweetie time to get ready for bed, okay?" Dave told Lei as she was going upstairs to her room because she was getting ready putting on her pyjamas and brushing her fangs like normal, making Dave smi.e but heard noises from downstairs.

"Excusa sweetie, I have to go check on something." he told her.

He went downstairs seeing Kevin in armour holding a toy sword making him worry, plus Lei was amazed seeing Kevin like this.

"Is Daddy sleepwalking, Daddy Dave?" Lei asked him.

"Yes he is, but we have to help him out." Dave told her.

Lei was playing along being a warrior princess and having fun making Dave worry because it was helping bit Kevin was enjoying it plus recording it on his camera phone, to show Gru later.

Lei was curious the next morning seeing Dave making black coffee for Kevin because he had went to bed late which made the female purple minion pup understand.

"He will feel better, after he takes an nap plus we're going to Grandpa's house." Dave told her making her happy.

* * *

That early morning Dave was taking care of Kevin because the purple minion male had been sleepwalking and being Sir Kevin again plus Lei had gotten involved in Tne game pretending to be a princess, which had exvited Kevin so he didn't want to stop having fun, so had made hot cocoa to wake him up.

"Aww, we were having fun!" Lei said in pyjamas.

"I know but you need your sleep, Daddy Kevin too." Dave told her seeing Kevin ho,ding an Nerf gun making Dave sigh because he cared about his life mate and daughter.

"Here big guy, have some cocoa." Dave told him.

"Aww okay." Kevin told him.

He drank up but was getting sleepy which relieved him because he cared about him a lot but was tucking him into his side of the bed kissing his purple furred head seeing him out like a light making him happy, cuddling him in bed.

"Good night Kevin." he whispered falling asleep.

Later tnat next day Gru was impressed as Dave showed him what he had been recording last night making him laugh because it was cute and so did Chomper chuckling at what they were watching.

"Kevin is different when he's like this, you know?" Chomper told him.


	41. Playtime

Lei giggled as her sister was crawling around while her dads were trying to put a diaper on her but she thought it was a game which was adorable but she caught Kelsi picking her up gently blowing on her stomach gently making her sister giggle seeing her dads come over because they were happy that Lei had caught her sister because they were trying to get her dressed since they were going to Gru's house which made the female purple minion youngster happy, because she loved her grandfather's house like having snacks and playing lots of games.

"Aw, you'll get to play with Riley, sis." Lei said to Kelsi whi,e Dave put a black and pink tutu making Lei smile but was dressed for going over to Gru's house hoping her cousins were ready to play.

"Whoa before you do anything, you need breakfast." Kevin told Lei as he poured cereal into a bowl which the female purple minion youngster loved.

Kevin giggled revealing his fangs at his eldest pup because she was very sweet like him and Dave feeding Kelsi as the infant minion pup was giggling but Lei smi,ed at her sister drinking milk.

"Go play until we're ready, okay?" Dave told Lei as she nodded playing with dolls in the living room.

* * *

At the Gru house Hiro and the other minion pups were playing circus because they heard the circus was coming to town so they were playing seeing Lei here making them excited hugging her making the female purple minion youngster giggle.

"Hey, what's going on?" she asked them.

"We're playing circus, since the circus is coming to town!" Tomago said making Lei smile at her younger cousin.

"Cool, and a good idea." Lei told them.

They were playing as Gru chuckled at their antics because they were always like this but it was cute seeing Lucy fixing lunch for the pups making peanut butter sandwiches but not adding jelly because she knew the brain boosted purple minions were not jelly fans along with the Purpke minion pups in the fami,y.

"Uh-oh, Hiro just broke something!" Jewel told her cousins.

Chomper sighed as he knew his son was very energetic so this happened a lot seeing glass on Tne floor.

"It was an accident, I swear!" Hiro said hiding with his cousin's.

"Hiro I'm not mad-" Chomper said

"You okay, Uncle?" Lei asked.

"Yep, but stay away from the glass, it'll cause ouchies." Chomper said walking out of the room as Lucy was helping him out putting a band aid on his hand after helping hearing him say there was glass on the floor as she went in there cleaning up relieving the minion pups but Lei saw Tne band-aid on her uncle's hand.

"Aw man, Daddy got hurt because of me." Hiro told them.

"Hey little dude, it's okay as parents get hurt or sick sometimes but we get better but what the heck were you guys playing?" Chomper asked.

"We were playing circus, daddy." Hiro said.

"That sounds fun, buddy but my hand will get better, you just have to be careful." Chomper said making Hiro and his cousin's relieved.

It was now lunchtime makimg the pups happy running into the kitchen making Lucy giggle.


	42. Check Up

"What's wrong with Kelsi?" Tomago asked Lei as it was October and almost Halloween which the minions and minion pups in the family were looking forward to but they were going to the doctor for check ups.

"It'sokay, Kelsi doesn't understand that check ups are good." Lei said as Kevin nodded but knew things would work out knowing Eliza and Twin,ie were like this a,ong with Riley.

"Yes, but she will see that it's okay." Dave said as they were at the doctors but they were in the play area playing with the waiting room toys making Kevin chuckle.

He and Chomper were proud of Tneir pups for getting their check up which they needed plus Kelsi had done okay with hers.

At the house the pups were playing and having snack time which was a good thing since minion pups that were hungry were cranky ones hoping things were okay.

* * *

Lei and Hiro giggled seeing both Kelsi and Riley playing on the playpen which made both older pups chuckle since they were playing doctor which Getying their check ups had inspired unaware that Hiro didn't feel so good and sneezing making Lei worry knowing he needed to get looked at feeling his purple furred head, knowing at their school a lot of pups had been sick.

"Ih-oh, we should get your Mom as she can help." Lei said getting Pricat as she wondered what was going on seeing Hiro wasn't well making her worry.

"Aw, maybe you should lie down sweetie as you're sick or coming down with something." Pricat said making Lei nervous guessing he had what the pups at school had feeling bad for him since he was her favourite cousin.

"Hiro okay?" Riley asked softly.

"He's sick, Riley." Lei told her.

Tne female toddler purple minion understood but thought her brother sneezing was funny making Kelsi giggle but going in her diaper as Lei was getting one of her dads.

Kevin chuckled at that because it was cute plus Kelsi wouldn't be able to do that forever plus Chomper and Pricat were toilet training Riley and she wore pull ups but was changing Kelsi's diaper making Lei happy.

"She'll be okay, right?" she asked her dad.

"Yes, your sister accepted the call of nature." Kevin told her putting a fresh diaper on her makimg Kelsi happy crawling around making Riley happy clapping her little purple furred hands hugging her.

"Lei okay?" Riley asked Kevin rubbing her eyes making Pricat see it was nap time picking her toddler up since Chomper was tending to Hiro.

She was cuddling Riley telling her a story seeing her hug her stuffed monster but kissed her purple furred head seeing her out like a light guessing Kelsi was sleeping too but Tne older pups knew they had to be quiet when both Kelsi and Riley were asleep.

"How's Hiro doing, Chomper?" Pricat asked her husband.

"He's pretty dosed up and needs a doctor Pri." Chomper said making her sigh phoning.


	43. Babysitting Lei

"So, when are Chomper and Pricat coming over to watch me while you and Papa Dave go out for dinner?" Lei asked Kevin as she was bouncing on his and Dave's bed in pyjamas and blue slipper socks Pkus her Purpke bangs were in a ponytail, since she'd had a bath.

"Swertie, Aunt Pricat and Uncle Chomper can't make it as Tney are going out for dinner too but somebody new is watching you." Kevin said putting on a tux

"I'm not sure, daddy about an new babysitter even though you said babysitters don't sit on a baby." Lei said making Kevin understand her anxiety.

"Sweetie, it's okay as we wouldn't leave you with a stranger, but our friend Sparta is watching you okay?" Kevin said to her.

"Oh yeah, Aulani and I made you and Papa something since it's Valentine's day!" Lei said going to her room but bringing bracelets she'd made using her rainbow loom making Kevin smile knowing how sweet his and Dave's little pup was.

"Tankyu, as they're very pretty but things are gonna be okay." Dave said as the doorbell rang seeing Sparta there.

"Hey guys, you look dashing but where's that sweet pup of yours?" he said to Dave and Kevin as Dave understood.

"Hey, you'll do fine p,us she hasn't had dinner yet and we left money for pizza you know?" Kevin said.

Lei was watching from Tne stairs with Aulani her magical friend Tnat she could see unsure about Sparta.

"Hey, maybe he's fun since he and your dad and papa are friends!" Tne unicorn said making the female Purpke minion pup unsure but going to play in her room for a bit where she felt comfortable.

Sparta was exploring Tne house but he was a little anxious too since he wasn't a dad and not so sure if he could do a good job of taking care of Lei knowing Dave and Kevin had faith in him so he could try.

He wondered what kind of pizza Lei liked so was going to find her guessing she was in her room which was upstairs but opened the bedroom door softly hearing Lei talking and giggling making him smile entering seeing toys everywhere almost tripping over rollerblades.

"Are you okay, as I forgot to put Tnem away after coming back from Tne park because I had to have a bath." he heard Lei say softly avoiding eye contact.

"Yeah your dads to,d me about that, but I'm kinda scared too since this is my first time watching a pup." Sparta admitted making Lei understand.

"Really, you don't have any pups yourself?" Lei asked him making Sparta chuckle since Lei being six, she was just curious.

"No, I don't have any pups yet, and I'm not even married yet as I have a girlfriend you know?

Your dads left money for pizza, so I wanted to know what kind you liked." Sparta said.

"I like ham and pineapple, Uncle Sparta." Lei replied stunning Sparta at what she just called him but didn't mind because it was cute plus Tney were all family of sorts.

* * *

"We should check on how Sparta and Lei are doing, since we haven't gotten any calls from Sparta you know?" Kevin said to Dave getting his cellphone activating the webcam feed smirking seeing Lei and Sparta playing guessing Lei trusted Sparta now, which was good.

"Aww, too cute but I bet she'll tire out soon since she has school in Tne morning." Dave said seeing Kevin nod but it was cute.

When they got home later, Tney saw a sleeping Lei on Tne couch with her stuffed monster in her arms which was very sweet.

"Hey guys, how was your night?" Sparta asked both Dave and Kevin.

"Very well, plus I see you guys had fun too, and bonded." Kevin said seeing Sparta nod.

"Yeah, Lei's a pretty cool little pup so I like being her uncle but she fell asleep before you guys got home." Sparta said hugging them

Kevin was carrying Lei to her room tucking her into bed kissing her Purpke furred head going to join Dave.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of the story and know people are enjoying like VocaloidMinion whom Sparta belongs to but just borrowing him since he is an uncle to Lei of sorts.

While Dave and Kevin go,out for dinner, Sparta babysits Lei and at first both of them are a little anxious bit bond since Lei is more used to Chomper and Pricat watching her.


	44. Helping A Friend

"Alright, it's the weekend and it's Picnic Day!" Lei said as she was already up and dressed but excited because it was Picnic Day, a very special tradition in Tne Gru family meaning that it would be a day of fun wondering if her dads were up, humming.

Dave chuckled but saw that Kevin didn't look took good but saying he was fine making him sigh knowing the purple minion male didn't want to miss anything that was going on.

"Okay buddy, but just be careful." Dave said to him seeing him get up sluggish and dressing coughing but sneezing making Dave sigh.

"Buddy, just take it easy okay?" Dave said to him hugging him seeing him blow into a tissue as his head and nose was stuffy making Dave relieved.

"Let's go have breakfast, as it might help." Dave said as they were going downstairs but saw Lei hug them.

* * *

Gru and Lucy were happy seeing Tne girls, minions and minion pups Pkaying at the park plus it was almost time for Tne Pucnic meaning Tne Pucnic Day games were coming up but Sparta noticed Dave was worried about something, making him curious.

"Kev is kind of sick, but he won't admit it Sparta but he is hiding it especially from Lei." Dave told him seeing Kevin out of it making them worty getting Gru.

He sighed as Tne male purple minion had a bad cold plus a fever was starting worrying both Dave and Sparta seeing Tne games were starting so Dave was going to play in the games while Sparta was staying with Kevin.

"Hey, it'll be okay but Gru said you have a bad cold but it's okay as Gru will help." Sparta told him seeing Kevin sneeze away from him.

"My nose really hurts, along with my throat you know?" Kevin replied.

"I know, but it'll be okay as Gru can help when we get home okay?" Sparta told him drinking juice or sugar free soda so Tne brain boosted purple minions woukdn't get a major sugar high.

Chomper chuckled because he knew Sparta was new to Tne family hoping he woukdn't catch whatever Kevin had seeing him want to hug Kevin since he hated being sick.

"You should be careful, as we purple minions have lower immune systems so we pick up bugs and stuff more than our cousins." he said as Sparta nodded

He saw Kevin asleep as Dave came over to him feeling he was red hot hearing whimpers getting Gru and hoping he was okay.

"He just has a cold, a bad one but you can take care of him Dave." Gru told him seeing Lei understand but she was knowing her papa could help her dad feel better.

* * *

A/N

Here's more of Tne story, but hope peopke like VocaloidMinion enjoy since I like updating this.

It's Picnic Day Tne most fun day for Tne Gru family but Kevin is feeling not so hot which makes Dave and also Sparta worry.

Sparta belongs to VocaliodMinion but just borrowing him.


	45. On the Chubby Train

"Mmm, Nevario's cereal is great and yummy!" Kevin said as he and Dave had started eating this cereal Nefario was working on but it was so good and there was something in it that was lowering their metabolism a bit but minions didn't get hung up on weight like peopke plus were still healthy.

"Yep, I can't wait to get chubby like you Davey!" Kevin said giggly and hyper off the sugar plus it encouraged weight gain and Dave was growing a belly but it was adorable

"Yep, I can rest my head on your belly like a cushion, but it's good to be this." Dave replied feeling his metabolism get funky as his muscles were getting a little flabbier so it was cute.

Lei was also getting chubby as she loved it and the cereal plus her purple furred cheeks were chubby but it made HiroDave want to kiss Tnem chowing down on cereal seeing her dads also were getting chubby

Kevin felt his butt get bigger which was good but it was time to take Lei to school as the chubby female purple minion pup grabbed her things going through the front door and was on the verge of needing new clothes that would support her growing weight

In the car, Dave was yawning as he and Kevin had been tickling each otjer and cuddling but he felt sleepy a lot which was cute arriving at Lei's elementary school seeing her get out kissing Kevin before going to join Hiro who was on the chubby train too and in Lei's mind, he was her chubby minion prince.

"My daddy likes Tne cereal too, he and I are growing which is cool like you and your dads." he said as they were going to class.

* * *

Dave was riding a Segway scooter around the lab but racing Kevin as his belly poked out from his overalls makimg Kevin blush plus he couldn't wait to be chubby too, as it was going to be fun, seeing Chonper was on the chubby train too growing a belly and Pricat was loving her husband being chubby always cuddling him.

Chomper was being mischievous and stuffed a spoonful of cereal into her mouth seeing her like it wanting some more making Gru and Kevin chuckle plus Gru couldn't stop wanting to cuddle both the male purple minion male or Dave because them chubby was too darn cute!

"Mmmm, this stuff is good, Chomper really, really good!" Pricat said as he chuckled knowing she was on board the chubby train as her metabolism would lower soon because her body was getting used to it seeing Kevin going to get Lei waddling a little to his and Dave's car

He saw some pups running from Lei because she had sat on a mean pup who'd made fun of her and Hiro making Kevin chuckle since it was like things he and his brothers did as pups plus Lei noticed his muscles were a little more flabbier which was good.

At the Gru house, after homework and playing she and her cousins were having their snack but her belly rumbled finding the cereal and she and her cousins were eating making Gru chuckle

* * *

A/N

I felt like writing more after writing a story on deviant art and it is cute plus involves chubby Kave so adding chubby Kave in this story as Dave, Kevin and Lei get on the chubby train so to speak.

I hope you guys like


	46. Watching Lei

Chomper chuckled as Pricat was being tickled by Lei because they were watching zDave and Kevin's sweet but getting chubby pup as Theybwere her favourite uncle and aunt but she was happy they were on the chubby train, moreso Pricat Sergi her eating Banana Bites Getying giggly because Kevin had told her it took time plus her low metabolism had to be more lower.

Plus forva long while, Pricat had fought not to give into it but now her kin was Getying chubby and cute, why fight it?

"Yeah, and my daddy will cuddle you more trust me." Lei said making Chomper smirk seeing his niece cuddle him wondering where Hiro was making Pricat giggle knowing Lei liked Hiro very much

"He and Riley are with their grandma." Pricat said feeling thirsty drinking Lei's chocolate milk which tasted great feeling her metabolism going to work a little.

"Sorry sweetie, I was just thirsty." Pricat said as Chomper was pouring two glasses of chocolate milk seeingbthem drink up as Lei's muscles were getting flabby which was a good sign plus Pricat's muscles were beginning to get the same as she was beginning to fall in love with junk food.

"That's a sign, that her metabolism is lowering plus otjers like us are loving Banana Bites which peopke especially purple minions are buying up." Chomper explained making Lei giggle because he was cuddling her.

Dave and Kevin smiled coming home knowing that things were good here seeing Lei go get ready for bed which made Pricat giggle explaining what had went on making Kevin smirk making a bedtime snack for her seeing Pricat drink cocoa to relax her since coffee would rile her up since she and Chomper stayed up.

* * *

"Alright, ice cream for breakfast!" Kevin said excitedly along with Dave and Lei as this was way more fun than normal breakfast making Lei giggle chowing down on her sundae feeling her belly get very happy, and her energy fired up like her dads, going to get ready for school.

She was noticing her overalls were a little snug but it was okay since Purpke minions were bottomless pits with food getting her backpack since her dads were packing her lunch bit getting downstairs making Dave and Kevin happy getting into the car.

At school, Hiro was happy hugging Lei making Dave and Kevin happy going to Gru's house seeing their brothers goofing around along with the chubby brain boosted purple minions in the lab having an ice cream party making them chuckle.

"Awesome, let's eat!" Chomper said as they agreed seeing Pricat eating frozen yoghurt with a lot of chocolate toppings and peanut butter cups which made her metabolism happy giggling as she loved frozen yoghurt.

"Lei is at school, but it's good because she gets hungry like we do." Kevin told her.


	47. Open House

Kevin chuckled as Lei's teacher was telling him and Dave about their Swert chubby pup's progress at school as it was open house but Lei was drawing by herself since Chomper, Hiro and Pricat had left a while ago since Gru was watching Riley for Chomper and Pricat so Lei was by herself making Dave understand because it was like Kevin when he wasn't around or out of town like this coming weekend knowing food eased his chubby purple minion kmight.

"Yes, I've noticed how she's shy around other pups her age but we need to help her make friends." Tne teacher said to them making Kevin sigh rolling his eyes

* * *

.

"Dave and I can help her put, but it's okay for her to be shy." the chubby male purple minion told her seeing Dave smile seeing Lei come over to Tnem making Dave chuckle.

"Go play outside, as we'll be done soon okay?" Kevin said seeing her go outside to the playground Pkaying on Tne swings.

Dave smirked at Tne teacher saying Lei was a smart pup despite being shy and soft spoken knowing she had trouble talking to other kids or minion pups her age except for her cousins making the teacher understand.

Later back home, Dave, Kevin and Lei were eating take out but having fun since it was Friday night and Dave and Kevin were making Smores for desdert since Friday was smores might seeing Lei in her pyjamas which were a bit bigger since her belly was growing which was a good thing.

"Yeah, I find it hard to make friends with otner pups at school." Lei admitted after Kevin was talking about what Tne teacher had told him and Dave but it made them sad Tneir Chibby but sweet little pup was struggling socially at school.

"Besides I have my cousins who are way more fun, than any of the pups at schol." Lei said making Dave smirk at her comment.

"We'll help you out, so don't worry so just be yourself okay?" Kevin said seeing her devour a lot of Smores making her belly happy


	48. Setting Up A Play Date

"I don't see why my dads want me to make friends, with pups I don't know." Lei said to her magical friend Aulani that only Lei coukd see

"Adults are weird, Lei plus they don't go to kindergarten like we do, or what it's like to be shy." the female tiki minion pup said

They were in Lei's room, playing with dolls and Gilbert, Lei's stuffed Purpke monster that she'd had, since Kevin had given it to her, after he and zDave had found her as a baby purple minion.

"Lei you in there, sweetie?" Dave said.

"Yeah, Aulani and me are in my room." Lei said seeing Dave and Kevin cone in, making Lei worry as sonething was happening, hearing them say they had set up a pkay date making Lei worry.

"Sweetie, a play date is a good thing not a bad thing." Kevin told his and Dave's pup.

"One look at me and you, and they'll end the pkay date." Lei said to him, making the male purple minion get it, because in the past when it came to play dates, they had been a disaster, or the minion parents were biased.

"This time will be different, I promise." Dave said to her.

It was a school day, so Lei was getting her stuff like Gilbert as he made her feel better, when other pups were mean, or not share toys but at least she had Aulani too to play with.

Plus Moana was coming out, which she and Kevin were looking forward to, and the previews had inspired Lei's imagination like with Minion Island so getting into the car wearing a hula dress and a tiki mask, making Dave and Kevin grin at her.

"I bet, you and Aulani are gonna pkay tiki warriors at school, eh?" Kevin asked.

"Yep, we were pkaying it before you both got up." Lei said to her dad's, imagining but arriving at school made her sigh, hearing the pkay date was after school, getting out of the car.

"Everything will be fine sweetie." Kevin said kissing her purple furred cheek.

Lei was going to class, but humming some of the music from the Moana trailer, that Pricat had shown her on YouTube making Aulani giggle at this because it was awesome, seeing Lei imitating Maui dancing making her grin.

* * *

"So you set up a play date with Lei, and Fang's kid Livy?" Gru asked seeing Kevin nod as he and Dave were at Bake My Day doing frosting as there was a big order, making zDave grin.

"Yep, but Lei isn't so excited because in the past, pkay dates have not gone well." Dave told him.

Gru understood but knew Lei would love Livy, and woukd be curious about her being a vampire minion pup, seeing Dave grin.

"Yeah, she was playing with Aulani, her imaginary friend this morning, we could hear her." Kevin said packaging the cupcakes so they were ready to go and picked up.

"We shoukd make some, for Lei's play date." Dave said, as Kevin agreed.


	49. Hanging Out With Her Aunt

"Aww, somebody wants to cook, lije her dads!" Dave said to Kevin.

"Yep, well Lei is big enough, to learn to cook, basic things Davey." Kevin said hugging Dave.

Lately Dave and Kevin's little pup Lei wanted to cook, since Lucy let her help bake with her in the kitchen at Gru's house Pkus the chubby female purple minion pup had an easy bake oven, plus was wearing a dress up chef hat making Dave and Kevin chuckle, since they had a date night and Miku was going to be watching Lei.

"I'm sure, you can make Aunt Miku a treat, when she watches you, while Dadfy and I go out." Dave said.

"Yep, and Aulani wants to make pineapple flavoured cupcakes!" Lei said, making both male minions chuckle at how innocent she was, not wanting her to grow up fast so were fine with her talking to her unseen but magical demigod minion friend hearing the doorbell.

"Yay, Aunt Miku's here, meaning we can pkay more." Lei said, seeing Aulani nod.

"Yeah, and make more cupcakes, for your folks and my dads, the rulers of Minion Island." Aulani said.

Dave and Kevin answered the door, letting Miku in, seeing the pigtailed girl minion grin, since she loved watching Lei for Dave and Kevin, Pkus Chomper and Pricat were at a school thing for Hiro so coukdn't look after Lei.

Dave and Kevin were explaining to her, about ground rules, leaving for the night so Miku was ordering dinner, seeing Lei

was in her pyjamas, and the chef hat added to the cuteness of her niece.

"Yeah daddy, and daddy Dave got me my easy bake oven, since I can't use the actual one." Lei said.

"I can see that, sweetie." Miku told her, as they were hanging out..

* * *

Later that night, Dave and Kevin were back from their date night seeing Lei still up past her bedtime, guessing Miku had given her cookies or something like that guessing Lei had made cupcakes, using her Eady bake oven making the female Purpke minion pup giggle running around like crazy, letting jer wear herself out before putting her to bed.

"Yeah we made cupcakes, and pretended we were on a cooking show, like on TV!" Lei told them, making both Dave and Kevin chuckle at their little pup's cuteness, seeing it was way past Lei's bedtime going to her room.

"We're glad, you had fun with Ain't Miku, sweetie." Kevin said tucking her in.

He and Dave kissed her goodnight, putting on her night light since Lei didn't like the dark but he and Dave were going to their room ad it was late but needed their test, well Dave did compared to Kevin and after Dave Later had fallen asleep, Kevin was reading manga so hoped he wasn't waking Dave up.

Later that morning, Dave found Kevin asleep and Lei on the bed, wondering if they were alright.

"Daddy Kevin wasn't asleep, but is now so we should leave him be, sweetie." Dave told her.


	50. Playing With Her Aunt's Pet

"Aww, Daisy is really cute for your pet!" Lei told Pricat as it was early evening and Dave and Kevin were on a date night so zPricat was babysitting the female purple minion pup, plus had brought her pet raccoon, Daisy which Lei foubd cite.

"Yeah, Miku agrees, but Chomper not so much." Pricareplied.

"How come, Aunt Pricat, as Daisy is Purpke and cute, like us?" Lei asked.

"Because she takes things, without asking, and tried playing, with his skateboard." Pricat replied, giving Lei an idea, since her favourite aunt was magical, so maybe she could give Daisy the power to talk, so she could ask for things, which Pricat thought a good idea using her magic, as it entered her pet, making her giggle, which Lei and Pricat could hear.

"I can talk, I can talk, thank you!" the female raccoon said, making them laugh.

"You're welcome as it was Lei's idea, but it is cool." Pricat told her.

"Thanks Lei, as I always wanted to talk to Pri, but this is too cool." the female kit said.

They were then playing school, so she could help Pricat teach Daisy how to behave, like asking for things, instead of grabbing which the female kit was getting, plus it was a lot of fun for Lei because she wondered what being a teacher was like, and now she knew.

* * *

When Dave and Kevin got home, they found a sleepy Lei on the couch, guessing that Pricat had worn her out which was a good thing, because normally it took a fight to get her to bed, wondering what they'd been doing scooping her up and carrying her upstairs to her room, hearing her say she and Pricat had been playing school, teaching her aunt's pet raccoon to share, or ask to play with toys.

"That's pretty cool sweetie, since you learn that stuff at school, and had your listening ears on." Kevin said, while tucking her into bed, and kissing her goodnight, seeing her out like a light going back downstairs.

"Is Lei alright, Kev?" Dave asked him seeing the male Purpke minion nod.

"Yep, she said that she was having fun, with Pri's pet, Daisy." Kevin replied.

Pricat grinned hearing that, making Daisy wonder where Lei was, so was telling her, when Dave and Kevin weren't looking.

"Aww, we were having fun, but I get it." Daisy replied having a snack, while Pricat was helping clean up, since she and Lei along with Daisy had been playing, while Dave and Kevin had been out on date night, which Lei got by now was boring for minion pups, but Pricat was surprised that Daisy was helping and that Dave and Kevin had set up another play date for Lei.

"Yeah, she is shy, according to her teacher, but not shy aroubd her cousins, or you." Dave said.

"Maybe I can help her, like when we were teaching Daisy, she knew what to do." Pricat told them.


	51. Dealing With A Cro-Minion Pup

Lei was curious seeing that a cro-minion pup had came from the past into the present, but he was a purple minion cro-minion pup making her curious, along with Dave and Kevin, since Gru had asked them to watch him, making both males grin, since Lei could use a friend and the cro-minion pup was pretty friendly, so what was the harm?

"Hugga, ooga ooga!" he said, making Lei giggle at this, because it was cute.

"I'm Lei, and that's my dads, Maui." she said, making Dave chuckle along with Kevin, at what she named her new friend, seeing that they had to teach him stuff, so he could fit into this time period so was seeing him keep his loin cloth on.

"Maui like Lei, and dads, home." he said to them.

Nefario grinned at this, because the cro-minion pup liked being around them, wanting to ask him many questions but Gru knew that might not happen, because Maui was not used to this time, so knew that Dave, Kevin and Lei could teach him a lot of things seeing him eating bananas..

"Relax dad, he's just being curious about things." Kevin told Gru seeing the cro-minion chasing Kyle, giggling making Lei and her cousins giggle at this, because it was funny.

"It's alright, as he's just having fun." Nefario told him.

Dave and Kevin were letting the cro-minion pup stay with them, and Lei, because the female purple minion pup liked being around him, making Gru chuckle at this.

* * *

"This cave, Lei?" Maui asked Lei.

"It's not a cave Maui, but a house." Lei told him.

"Ohhhh, house!" Maui told her, but was playing with toys, after Lei expkained to him, about toys and how to play with them without breaking them, making Dave and Kevin grin because it was cute plus was helping Maui plus tempted to put him in school, with Lei.

"We should let them be, Davey alright?" Kevin told him.

Lei was teaching Maui to play baseball, using his club like a baseball bat, making them chuckle at this.

They knew this was a good idea, but hoped Lei's teacher could handle a cro-minion pup in the clasd, making Lei grin at this Pkus were having a snack, which Maui was loving, but Dave and Kevin were unsure about giving him candy, because it would make the little guy pretty wild and he might clobber somebody by accident.

"That makes sense, since they don't have candy, where he's from." Lei told Aulani.

"They were having fun, but hoped that Maui would like it here, hearing him laugh.

Plus they were already enrolling him in school, since Lei could help him fit in, with other minion pups so was hoping that he would be alright, plus he was playing with their tools making them chuckle, because it was cute.

"School will be fine, for you buddy, as Lei can help you." Dave told him.


End file.
